Flavored of Love
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeRy - KiHyun/ Chapter 5. "Aish… kalau Kibum-hyung jadi membenciku, lalu aku bagaimana…?"/Kenapa Henry tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?/Kim Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi pada para dongsaengnya./Sekuel Two Faced Lovers. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

—**Flavored of Love—**

**(Sekuel of Two Faced Lovers)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight ZhouWook, KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru – Flavored of Love**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), pergantian POV, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Suara jam terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah asrama berplat nomor dua itu, sementara empat manusia yang duduk di depan salah satu meja yang terletak di sana sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya hanya tiga orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sementara satu orang lainnya terlihat merengut kesal sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja.

_Namja_ berkepala besar yang tengah fokus dengan buku di hadapannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya—sambil menghela nafas tentunya—melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Sekarang hari minggu dan yang ada di asrama saat ini hanya tinggal mereka berempat saja. Yesung, Henry, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Sementara siswa lainnya memilih untuk kencan dan sejenisnya, bahkan penjaga asrama sekalipun.

Henry yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_nya memilih untuk mengabaikan Kyuhyun daripada harus menanggapi kegalauannya hanya karena diacuhkan oleh _namjachingu_nya yang seperti biasa lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan bukunya—lagi.

Yesung yang tengah membaca buku mengambil _headphone_ yang tergeletak di samping kanannya lalu mengenakannya. Daripada ia harus melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun merengut dengan wajah sok _aegyo_nya, lebih baik ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain, buku dan musik misalnya.

"Aish, _hyungdeul_, mochi China, mau sampai kapan kalian mengacuhkanku seperti ini sih?" Kyuhyun merajuk sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan Yesung yang menatapnya dengan malas dan Henry yang malah menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu buku yang dibawa oleh Yesung.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon berarti dari sepasang kekasih yang duduk di depannya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum yang masih setia dengan bukunya—terlihat tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikapnya yang kadang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Kyu… kenapa kau tidak cari kegiatanmu sendiri saja sih, daripada harus mengganggu orang lain?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dari balik kacamatanya sementara buku yang tadi ia baca, ia simpan di atas meja—tidak ada niat untuk membacanya lebih lanjut.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya mendengar saran dari _hyung_nya itu. "Kalau aku bisa ya _hyung_, itu sudah kulakukan sejak tadi. Masalahnya, aku malah bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"Terserah deh…" Yesung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Kibum yang sejak tadi fokus dengan bukunya—walau sebenarnya ia mendengarkan baik-baik pembicaraan antara dua saudara jauh ini—menatap keduanya sambil menutup bukunya. Ditatapnya sang _namjachingu_ yang kelihatannya masih ngambek hanya karena dia diabaikan olehnya, lalu ia pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kyunnie, kalau kau mengeluarkan suaramu lagi aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu diam…"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya—bingung. "Hah? Maksudmu, _hyu_—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Kibum menggunakan bibirnya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan ini hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Walau sudah sering dicium oleh _namjachingu_nya ini, namun kalau itu dilakukan di hadapan orang lain tentu saja itu memalukan.

Yesung yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terperangah sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Kelihatannya kalau di dekat mereka berdua, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk sering melihat adegan ini. Sementara Henry yang duduk di sebelah Yesung hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku sementara sebelah tangannya menarik lengan baju Yesung—terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tidak berani ia ungkapkan.

Merasa ada seseorang yang menarik lengan bajunya, Yesung menoleh ke arah Henry dengan tatapan bingung. "_Wae_?"

Henry tidak menjawab, namun sudut matanya melirik ke arah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bukannya menyudahi acara ciuman mereka malah terlihat semakin menikmatinya. Dan melihat hal itu, jelas membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Henry, Yesung melirik ke arah KiHyun _couple_ sambil memutar matanya.

"Aish, dasar kalian ini. Ayo pergi, mochi..." Dan berikutnya Yesung menarik tangan Henry untuk segera menjauhi tempat itu dan membiarkan pasangan itu menikmati waktu mereka. Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak melakukannya lagi ketika Leeteuk pulang kalau mereka tidak mau kena amuk malaikat yang akan bertransformasi jadi iblis.

-0-

Yesung terus menarik tangan Henry—dengan perlahan tentunya—sampai mereka berada di pekarangan asrama mereka. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk di atas rerumputan. Yesung yang sebenarnya sejak awal tidak ada niat untuk membaca buku—dan terpaksa harus melakukannya karena tidak ingin menanggapi Kyuhyun yang sedang galau—meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas rumput.

Henry memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik lututnya. Jujur saja, ia masih malu dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih kalau mereka mau berciuman atau apalah itu, tapi setidaknya mereka bisa melakukannya di tempat lain—yang penting jangan di hadapan orang lain seperti itu.

Melihat Henry yang sedang dalam pose yang menurutnya manis itu, Yesung tidak tahan untuk sekedar menyunggingkan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. "Masih malu dengan yang barusan, _eoh_?"

Henry membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Tidak menyangka kalau Yesung akan mengungkit yang tadi lagi. Namun sebelum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya hingga ia semakin dekat dengan Yesung. Kalau begini, sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Mereka memang sering berpelukan atau berciuman—walau belum ada niat untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi tidak seperti kebanyakan pasangan yang ada di asrama ini, namun tetap saja hal itu selalu sukses membuat wajah putih Henry Lau memerah sempurna.

"Ya! _Gege_, ini kan di luar, kalau ada yang melihat kita seperti ini kan memalukan!" Henry berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan tangan Yesung dari tubuhnya, namun bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Yesung malah semakin mempereratnya.

Seulas seringai tipis muncul di wajah Yesung. Kelihatannya mengganggu mochi-nya ini bisa jadi kegiatan yang cukup menarik untuknya saat ini yang sedang dilanda bosan.

"_Aniyo_, aku kan hanya merangkulmu bukan memelukmu jadi tidak masalah kan kalau kulakukan ini di luar, lagipula kau tahu kan kalau akhir-akhir ini aku selalu tidak tahan untuk memelukmu~" ucap Yesung, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan leher bagian kiri Henry, membuat si pemilik leher otomatis merasa geli karena hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa lehernya.

"_G-gege, _k-kau mau apa?" tanya Henry, gugup. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan perlakuan _gege_nya ini, namun yang jadi masalah buatnya saat ini adalah mereka sedang di luar dan bukan tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang akan melihat mereka—dan tentu saja itu memalukan.

"Hmph—haha..." Yesung segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Henry dan kini sibuk untuk menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak terlalu keras.

Henry yang melihat hal itu, sontak hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat sang _namjachingu_ yang ternyata malah menggodanya. "Ya, _gege_. Berhenti tertawa seperti itu!"

Walau Henry merajuk seperti itu, namun Yesung terlihat tidak mempedulikannya dan tawanya malah makin keras terdengar, membuat Henry mau tidak mau merasa kesal juga. Dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik—

_PLAK._

—Henry memukul kepala Yesung dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi terserah deh, _gege_nya ini yang mulai duluan.

"Aww, _appo_. Aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Terserah deh." Henry masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat Yesung kembali menyeringai—yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Henry.

_Chu_.

Sepasang iris gelap milik Henry membulat ketika Yesung mencium bibirnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka sih, hanya saja ini di luar dan kemungkinan orang yang lewat akan melihat mereka dan sudah jelas itu benar-benar memalukan.

Menyadari kalau Henry tidak bereaksi sedikit pun, Yesung mulai melumat bibir Henry membuat sang _namja _China langsung tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Namun ketika ia akan membalas ciuman itu—

"Ehem..."

—sebuah suara langsung menginterupsi mereka.

Dan berikutnya, Henry langsung mendorong Yesung menjauh darinya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Xi Che-_gege_..." Henry menelan ludahnya ketika dilihatnya Heechul—yang membawa kantung belanjaan—kini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik dan sekaligus kesal juga.

"YA! Kalian berdua, aku tahu kalau kalian baru pacaran seminggu tapi tidak usah sampai segitunya mengumbar kemesraan sampai di halaman asrama ini, tahu!" Heechul menatap mereka bergantian.

Yah, hubungan Yesung dan Henry memang baru berjalan satu minggu biarpun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menceritakan hal itu pada dirinya atau yang lain. Berterimakasihlah pada seorang _namja_ _evil_ yang dengan tidak sopannya malah meneriakkan kalau Yesung dan Henry berpacaran di sepanjang koridor asrama tepat beberapa menit setelah mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Henry hanya bisa terbelalak pasrah dengan wajah yang bisa dipastikan sangat memerah dan Yesung yang mengejar Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan dirinya sebelum anak itu meneriakkan kata-kata sembarangan. Pelecehan seksual di depan asrama? Yang benar saja...

Tentu saja reaksi dari masing-masing orang berbeda. Namun untuk beberapa orang—seperti Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah terlanjur menganggap Henry layaknya seorang anak itu—hal tersebut sebenarnya sangat membahagiakan, terutama dengan kenyataan kalau _namja_ yang tergolong manis dengan pipi _chubby_nya itu sebelumnya telah disakiti oleh makhluk yang tidak bertanggung jawab kembarannya koala dan berwarna merah, Zhoumi.

Dan mengingat hal serupa juga menimpa Yesung—dengan sedikit perbedaan di beberapa bagian tentunya—juga mengenal bagaimana _namja_ berjuluk _art of voice_ itu sebenarnya, setidaknya itu cukup melegakan bagi pasangan HanChul itu—begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun, walau yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Yah, biarpun reaksi awal Heechul sebenarnya adalah mengamuk hanya karena satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun, "Pelecehan seksual di depan asrama". Membuat Yesung mau tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan Cinderella yang sedang menjelma jadi penyihir yang ada di dongeng _Snow White_—sebelum kemudian ditangani oleh sang pawang, Tan Hankyung.

Dan setelahnya, hampir semua penghuni asrama justru menyambut dengan baik hubungan mereka—kecuali Zhoumi dan Ryeowook tentunya, karena sejak saat itu entah kenapa mereka berdua malah menghindari Yesung dan Henry.

Hankyung yang baru saja memasuki halaman asrama diikuti oleh Zhoumi dan Ryeowook menatap heran _namjachingu_nya yang masih diam di depan pintu asrama sambil melihat ke arah pekarangan, bukannya masuk ke asrama.

Melihat Hankyung yang berhenti beberapa meter kemudian setelah ia memasuki pekarangan otomatis membuat Zhoumi dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan heran.

"_Gege_, kau kenapa?" Memberanikan diri, Zhoumi berusaha menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada _gege_nya.

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi, Hankyung malah menghampiri sang _namjachingu_ tercinta. "Chullie, apa yang—"

"Kalau mau ciuman setidaknya cari tempat yang tidak mencolok,_ babo_."

Dan satu pernyataan dari Heechul sukses membuat Hankyung hanya bisa melongo.

_Mwo? Ciuman? _Batin Zhoumi.

Hankyung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah objek yang berada di depan Heechul. Henry yang hanya bisa menatap Heecul sambil tersenyum canggung—dengan wajah yang masih memerah—dan Yesung yang hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bosan.

"Bilang saja kalau _hyung_ sebenarnya iri kan gara-gara Hankyung-_ah_ akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya jadinya dia jarang bermesraan dengan _hyung_." Yesung membalas ucapan Heechul tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya orang yang sedang dibicarakan olehnya itu sedang berdiri di belakang sang Cinderella sangar.

Mendengar ucapan Yesung, seketika wajah Heechul langsung memerah, terutama ketika didengarnya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa itu benar, _chagiya_?"

Dirasakannya wajahnya kini memanas, dan untuk menutupinya—

"YA! _BIG HEAD_, JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KAU!"

Dan belum sempat Heechul memberi pelajaran pada _dongsaeng_nya yang entah kenapa hari ini mendadak menjadi kurang ajar itu, Yesung sudah keburu menarik tangan Henry untuk segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian sebelum bencana menimpa mereka—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menimpa dirinya, karena mana mungkin sang Cinderella mau melukai anaknya.

"_HYUNG_, SEBELUM KAU MARAH PADAKU, SEBAIKNYA KAU LIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN _DONGSAENG_ KESAYANGANMU DAN SEPUPUKU DI DALAM!" Teriak Yesung sebelum kemudian menghilang di belokan menuju gedung asrama lain.

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul langsung melesat masuk ke asrama. Rasanya ia harus berterima kasih pada sang _art of voice_ yang telah membantunya untuk melarikan diri dari Hankyung berkat kata-katanya barusan daripada ia harus menghadapinya dengan wajah yang sepertinya sudah menyaingi warna tomat. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap Heechul dengan tatapan pasrah. Yah, sudah nasibnya punya _namjachingu_ yang _tsundere_ seperti ini, walau bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai sifatnya itu. Setidaknya, Heechul hanya menunjukkan itu di hadapannya dan jujur saja itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Hankyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Heechul masuk ke dalam asrama, sedikit melupakan keberadaan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi.

Zhoumi masih memandang arah kepergian Yesung dan Henry sebelum sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya. "_Gwaenchana_?"

Zhoumi menatap sang _namjachingu_ yang kini balas menatapnya dengan khawatir. "_Ne_, _gwaenchana_..."

_Walau aku sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja sih..._

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk..."

Detik berikutnya, Ryeowook langsung memasuki asrama, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih mematung di tempatnya, sebelum kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam.

_Apa aku bisa memisahkan mereka, dan membuat mochi berpaling lagi padaku?_

-0-

Yesung berhenti di depan gedung asrama lain, dengan Henry yang terengah-engah karena mendadak diajak lari oleh _gege_nya itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Gege_, kau kan tidak perlu sampai berlari seperti itu—"

—_Yah, biarpun aku juga tidak yakin kalau _gege _akan selamat kalau diam saja di sana._

"Kita diam di sana dan membiarkan waktu kita untuk berdua terganggu begitu saja? Mana sebelumnya diganggu sepupuku pula? Tidak, terima kasih." Balas Yesung, yang sebenarnya sukses membuat wajah Henry kembali memerah.

_Waktu untuk berdua? Aish, _gege_, kau ini tidak tahu ya kalau kau itu selalu saja membuatku merasa malu... dan senang juga sih._

"Nah, setelah ini kita kemana nih?" Tanya Yesung, sambil menatap Henry yang bisa mengendalikan rona merah di wajahnya sebelum terlihat oleh Yesung—kalau ia tidak ingin digoda olehnya.

"Hee? Memangnya _gege_ mau bawa aku kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Henry malah balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah polosnya—tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik wajah, membuat Yesung mau tidak mau harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'menyerang' _namjachingu_nya saat itu juga, atau ia akan berhadapan dengan penyihir jahat beserta pawangnya. Minimal kalau ia tidak mati, paling jatah hidupnya berkurang separuhnya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan pikirannya mulai terkontaminasi hal-hal begitu? Apa karena ia terlalu sering bergaul dengan Lee Hyukjae dan _namjachingu_nya? Entahlah...

"Y-yah, berhubung kita sedang di luar dan kalau kembali ke asrama sekarang ini juga, ada penyihir yang sedang menungguku... kelihatannya, jadi... kalau kita sekalian kencan saja bagaimana?" tanya Yesung sambil berusaha untuk memperbaiki nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Jujur saja, pikirannya tadi membuatnya agak tidak enak untuk menatap wajah Henry selama beberapa menit ini.

Henry membulatkan matanya. Kencan? Bukan ide yang buruk sih sebenarnya, malah itu terlalu bagus buatnya. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dengan Yesung yang kini berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya, daripada harus menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka di asrama yang sudah jelas akan dengan senang hati diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab yang hobi merusuh. Sebut saja... _duo_ HaeHyuk misalnya. Atau bahkan kalau jiwa _evil_ seorang Park Jungsoo sedang bangkit, sudah jelas mereka tidak akan bisa bermesraan—tidak, bahkan hanya duduk diam berdampingan pun sudah sulit.

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menundukkannya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Yesung saat ini. "Y-yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya sih... Lagipula... kita juga jarang menghabiskan waktu hanya... berdua saja..."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Henry yang terdengar gugup begitu. Ia tahu kalau _namjachingu_nya itu sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakan hal itu, namun melihat dia memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya sudah jelas ia merasa sangat senang. Dan karena hal itu pula, tanpa peringatan atau pemberitahuan, Yesung sudah memeluk Henry dengan sangat erat, mengabaikan Henry yang kaget dan meronta karena merasa sesak.

Dan baru beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung melepas pelukannya dengan Henry yang berusaha mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya—siapa tahu _gege_nya ini tiba-tiba ingin memeluknya lagi tanpa peringatan.

Namun, belum sempat Henry mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang sejak tadi sudah dipaksa untuk bekerja terlalu keras padahal ia sama sekali tidak sedang atau sudah berolahraga, Yesung sudah menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya.

"_Kajja_, ayo pergi..."

-0-

Leeteuk tiba di asrama ketika hari sudah beranjak menuju sore. Ia berhenti di depan kotak pos di depan asrama yang sebenarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu tidak ia periksa isinya. Kangin yang mengikutinya dari belakang—sambil mengangkut kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya—pun ikut berhenti.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_?" tanya Kangin, khawatir kalau _namjachingu_nya itu merasa sakit atau sekedar pusing.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani_..."

Ia membuka kotak pos tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sepucuk surat terambil oleh tangannya. Dibacanya nama pengirim dan alamat yang tertera di amplopnya. Kedua alisnya seketika bertautan ketika dibacanya tempat tinggal si pengirim.

"Kangin-_ah_, kau tahu kapan surat ini diantar ke asrama ini?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengacungkan surat yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Aku kan jarang dapat surat. Hanya saja... aneh juga, tumben ada yang mengirim surat ke sini padahal ini bukan masa-masa liburan..."

Leeteuk masih diam, namun pikirannya bergelut lebih rumit. Memang sekarang ini bukan waktu biasa asrama menerima surat terutama yang khusus ditujukan untuk siswa-siswa yang tinggal di dalamnya—walau tidak ada ketentuan sama sekali mengenai kapan keluarga atau kerabat bisa menghubungi keluarga mereka yang tinggal di tempat ini. Namun, hal itu sebenarnya malah menjadi pikiran baginya... terutama dengan alamat si pengirim dan orang yang dituju oleh surat ini.

_Canada_? Bukannya itu terlalu jauh? Lalu... untuk… Henry Lau?

Ia tidak tahu kalau anak itu dulunya tinggal di Canada. Bukannya ia dulu pernah bilang kalau ia tinggal di China sebelum ini?

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan urusannya, walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengetahui lebih jauh soal _namja_ yang baru menempati asrama ini selama hampir dua minggu namun sudah mengalami beberapa kejadian tidak mengenakkan.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kangin sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya. "_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa. _Kajja_, cepat masuk. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan hujan..."

-0-

Yesung dan Henry tiba di asrama tepat beberapa menit sebelum makan malam dimulai, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus menerima ceramah dari Leeteuk selama tiga puluh menit tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Yah, walau mereka hanya menganggap amarah itu sebagai angin lalu saja—atau dengan kata lain, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk mereka.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa senang mereka—walau hanya karena kencan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali, mengingat mereka hanya berputar-putar di daerah sekitar asrama dan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan berjalan-jalan, bermain di taman yang sebenarnya dikhususkan bagi anak-anak, makan es krim bareng dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya yang sebenarnya terlalu biasa untuk dijelaskan di halaman ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leeteuk menyelesaikan sesi ceramah dengan mulut berbusanya dan lebih memilih untuk ke dapur dan membantu Heechul dan Ryeowook yang sedang memasak—tidak, lebih tepatnya Ryeowook yang memasak, karena sebenarnya Heechul tidak benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya. Yah, setidaknya masih mending daripada Kyuhyun yang memang ada niat untuk membantu namun bukannya perkejaan selesai, yang ada dapur asrama hampir menemui ajalnya.

Setelah dirasa Leeteuk tidak akan mengeluarkan ceramah susulan, hingga mereka tidak harus mengadakan sesi ceramah gelombang dua, Yesung langsung menarik tangan Henry dan duduk di sebelah Kibum, sementara Henry duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Hankyung. Kali ini ditambah dengan keberadaan duo ikan dan monyet dalam satu meja yang biasa mereka tempati. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Tanpa menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap cemburu ke arah mereka.

Lima menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya Leeteuk berjalan ke ruang tengah, tepatnya ke meja tempat Henry berada.

"Henry_-ah_, aku tidak tahu kapan ini sampai, tapi ada surat untukmu." Kata Leeteuk, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan dikeluarkan sepucuk surat yang masih tertutup dengan sempurna walau sudah terlihat agak lembab—kemungkinan dari efek hujan sejak kemarin atau dua hari yang lalu.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Leeteuk tengah berdiri di depannya sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat padanya.

Ia menerimanya dengan ragu. "Ini... dari mana, _gege_?"

"Canada."

Dan mendengar itu, Henry langsung membulatkan matanya, murni kaget dengan jawaban Leeteuk.

Namun, sebelum orang-orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya itu penasaran untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai surat yang diterima oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu, Henry keburu mengantonginya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap makan malam yang baru saja dihidangkan. _Lucky _Henry, setidaknya ini belum saatnya untuk membuka surat itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hankyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. _Padahal baru saja kau bahagia tapi masih harus mengalami kejadian buruk lagi…_

-0-

Makan malam telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, beberapa siswa sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Henry masih diam di ruang tengah. Tadinya Yesung ingin menemaninya, namun dengan sedikit mengarang alasan kalau ia tidak akan lama diam di sana, membuat Yesung membatalkan niatnya itu.

Henry menatap sepucuk amplop yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia masih terus menatap amplop tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk membukanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, daripada ia hanya diam tanpa ada sesuatu untuk dilakukan ditambah dengan khawatir kalau-kalau Yesung akan menyusulnya kemari, Henry memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka amplop tersebut.

Diambilnya secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya, lalu dibukanya. Dibacanya perlahan setiap kalimat yang tertera di sana. Dan ketika membaca baris terakhir kalimat yang ada tertulis di sana, matanya langsung melotot kaget.

"_MWO_? Akhir semester ini? _Canada_? Artinya hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi…" Henry meremas kepalanya frustasi, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua tangannya, "_gege_, apa… yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Dan tanpa disadarinya, setitik bening mulai mengalir di sudut matanya.

-0-

Hankyung menatap sendu ke arah Henry yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukannya, namun ia sudah bisa mengasumsikan kalau Henry kini tengah menangis.

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku kemejanya. Dibukanya setiap pesan yang masuk ke dalam _inbox_nya dua hari terakhir ini.

Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima dua jam yang lalu. Dibacanya setiap huruf yang terjalin membentuk sebuah kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia baca sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak akan mau menunjukkannya kepada siapapun.

'_Han-_gege_, aku tahu kalau ini agak sedikit mendadak, tapi maukah _gege_ membujuk Henry untuk pulang ke Canada?'_

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n**: oke, saya bikin lebih dulu sekuel dari Two Faced Lovers, cuma ini fokus ke dua pair, KiHyun sama YeRy. :D Tapi di chapter ini agak fokus dulu ke YeRy, KiHyun-nya kemungkinan chapter depan. XD Buat yang minta KiHyun NC, sabar ya. XD saya mesti nyari inspirasi dulu, dengan kata lain mendekam dulu di kelas Bahasa Inggris Informatika. XD #plak *ketauan sering ngelamun*

Oke, thanks yang udah review chapter terakhir "Please Stay With Me" sama "Two Faced Lovers", saya lagi males bales reviewnya satu-satu. XDa #digeplak

_See you on the next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

—**Flavored of Love—**

**(Sekuel of Two Faced Lovers)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight ZhouWook, KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, KyuMin.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru – Flavored of Love**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, Fluff ancur, misstypo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kembali menjelang. Jam di ruang tengah masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi, waktu dimana seluruh penghuni asrama belum ada satu pun yang terbangun. Namun, di ruang tengah—tempat dimana seluruh penghuni biasa berkumpul—duduk seorang _namja_ berambut coklat. Iris _obsidian_ miliknya menatap layar ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja dengan datar.

Ini bukan waktu dimana ia biasa bangun. Namun, mengingat ia terbangun sejak dua jam yang lalu gara-gara sebuah pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya, mau tidak mau ia yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya bangun. Dan isi pesan yang ia terima membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi—padahal ia berencana untuk tidur sampai jam delapan pagi.

Tubuhnya kini ia sandarkan pada punggung kursi. Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi menganggur di atas meja dengan sebuah pesan yang masih terbuka. Diangkatnya benda berbentuk kotak itu hingga kedua iris matanya yang menghadap ke atas kembali melihat isi pesan tersebut.

"Aigo, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengatakan padaku kau akan kembali ke Korea… Sungmin-_hyung_?"

.

.

_[[From: Sungmin-_hyung_. Kyunnie, aku akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan. Apa kau rindu padaku? Walau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo… ^^_]]_

.

.

Henry duduk di bangkunya dengan lesu. Pandangan matanya terlihat tidak fokus, hingga ia terlihat seperti seorang mayat hidup. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi, namun ia sudah berada di dalam kelasnya. Jujur saja, surat yang diterimanya kemarin benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Dan berkat itu pula ia jadi tidak berani menatap Yesung. Ia bahkan pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah meninggalkan Yesung—yah, sebenarnya ia sudah memberikan alasan untuk _namjachingu_nya itu kenapa ia pergi lebih dulu sih.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja. Frustasi, jelas saja. Ayolah, ia baru saja mendapati Yesung sebagai _namjachingu_ yang benar-benar mencintainya, tapi dalam waktu satu bulan lagi ia harus meninggalkannya dan entah kapan akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Bukan tidak mungkin dalam jangka waktu yang tidak diketahui itu, perasaan Yesung padanya bisa saja berubah. Ia tidak meragukan perasaan Yesung padanya, hanya saja hubungan jarak jauh bukan sesuatu yang tepat baginya.

Henry semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pikirannya yang semakin terasa rumit. Beruntung saat ini kelas masih agak sepi dan siswa lain yang melihat keadaannya saat ini mungkin mengiranya sedang tidur atau apalah, ia tidak peduli. Lebih beruntung lagi Kyuhyun belum datang, sehingga _namja_ itu tidak menanyai tingkahnya yang ini. Yah, biarpun sebenarnya ia agak heran juga melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi pagi duduk di ruang tengah dengan seragam lengkap namun tidak segera pergi sekolah itu.

"Henry-_ah_?"

Henry tersentak. Ia pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya Hankyung berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_Gege_?"

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Henry terdiam sejenak—heran dengan _gege_nya ini. Sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba Hankyung ingin bicara dengannya? Kenapa tidak tadi saja ketika mereka masih ada di asrama? Apa yang akan dibicarakannya itu sesuatu yang penting?

"Henry-_ah_?"

Henry kembali tersentak. Ia kembali menatap _gege_nya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang dipastikan tidak gatal, _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya–ragu.

Berikutnya, keduanya pun segera meninggalkan kelas Henry dan berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka.

-0-

Yesung tiba di sekolah tepat lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tadinya ia ingin menemui Henry di kelasnya, namun melihat _namjachingu_nya itu pergi bersama Hankyung, ia tidak jadi melaksanakan niatnya itu. Cemburu? Jelas tidak. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan Henry dan Hankyung, jadi tidak ada masalah baginya ketika _namjachingu_nya itu pergi berdua dengan teman sekelasnya itu. Lagipula... ia tidak yakin Hankyung akan berani selingkuh dengan Henry, mengingat kepribadian _namjachingu_ pemuda China itu yang... yah, begitulah...

Tak ada kerjaan, dan daripada ia melamun hal-hal tidak jelas, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Yah, ia bukan orang yang bisa berteman baik dengan buku seperti seorang siswa dari kelas dua bernama Kim Kibum—atau _namjachingu_ sepupunya itu, tapi mengingat ia benar-benar merasa bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan ditambah hari ini ia sedang malas ke ruang musik, jadilah ia setidaknya harus bisa berbaikan dengan buku sampai sekolah berakhir.

Namun baru satu baris ia membaca kalimat yang tertera di halaman buku yang ia baca, telinganya menangkap sebuah pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang di kelasnya.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang ada murid baru di kelas kita? Bukannya ini tanggung ya?"

"Mana kutahu, tadi aku lewat di depan ruang kepala sekolah dan kulihat ada seorang _namja_ yang ada di sana, dan kudengar akan masuk ke kelas kita..."

"Eh? _Namja_ ya?"

"_Pabbo_, sudah jelas _namja_. Memangnya kau pikir ada _yeoja _yang masuk sekolah khusus _namja_ ini?"

Dan percakapan itu kini diabaikan oleh Yesung, karena berikutnya ia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh salah seorang teman sekelasnya itu.

_Murid pindahan di penghujung semester? Bukannya terlalu tanggung kalau mau masuk sekolah? Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai semester dua saja?_

_KRIIINNNGGG!_

Bel masuk berbunyi, membuat Yesung yang tadinya hanyut dalam pikirannya tersentak. Ia pun menutup kembali buku yang sebenarnya tidak sempat ia baca. Diliriknya bangku di sebelahnya yang masih kosong—tempat Hankyung. Seketika kedua alis matanya berkerut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh _namja _China itu dengan Henry tadi?

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang duduk di depannya. Heran sebenarnya. Kenapa _hyung_nya yang memiliki wajah yang cantik itu bisa setenang ini mendapati _namjachingu_nya tidak ada di tempatnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan?

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Yesung itu pun akhirnya tertelan ketika didengarnya suara pintu kelasnya yang dibuka, membuatnya dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gurunya yang kini sedang memasuki kelasnya—bersama dengan seseorang.

Yesung membulatkan kedua matanya melihat siapa _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Diliriknya Heechul yang juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dan detik berikutnya, Heechul menoleh ke belakang—tepatnya ke arah Yesung.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan mengira ini hanya sebuah ilusi saja. Namun, ketika _namja _tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, barulah mereka sadar kalau ini adalah nyata—

"_Annyeong, _Lee Sungmin _imnida…_"

—bahwa mantan _namjachingu _seorang Cho Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali. Dan yang lebih parahnya, berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Yesung menahan nafasnya. Entahlah, ia tidak pernah akrab dengan seorang Lee Sungmin, jadinya ia tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Namun, mengingat sekarang Kyuhyun sudah memiliki _namjachingu_, apa yang akan terjadi kalau ketiganya bertemu? Dimana-mana juga yang namanya mantan, pasti setidaknya masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan pasangannya kan? Sama seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya masih memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Kim Ryeowook—walau kadarnya kini tidak sebesar rasa cintanya pada _namjachingu_nya yang sekarang, Henry Lau.

Aigo_, Kyu. Apa masalah ini yang tadi pagi membuatmu jadi agak aneh?_

-0-

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun, baik Kyuhyun maupun Henry masih duduk di bangku masing-masing, tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk beranjak dan berlalu ke kantin seperti kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan. Keduanya hanya duduk diam sambil matanya menatap kosong ke arah meja mereka sendiri. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing yang tak diketahui oleh keduanya.

Henry menghela nafasnya—pelan, hingga mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri saja yang mendengarnya. Yah, walau pun keras sekalipun, belum tentu Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode melamunnya akan mendengarkan helaan nafas itu. Ia hendak berdiri ketika dirasanya percuma saja memikirkan masalah surat itu—dan juga omongan Hankyung padanya tadi pagi—sekarang ini, namun seketika ia tertegun ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih diam di bangkunya sendiri. Dikiranya hanya ia sendiri saja yang masih diam di kelas—ah, maksudnya yang masih sadar di kelas, karena ia baru sadar kalau _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang duduk di deretan bangku paling depan—atau sebut saja seorang Shim Changmin—sedang tidur di bangkunya.

"Kui Xian…"

Henry mencoba untuk memanggil _namja_ yang kelihatannya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Heran sebenarnya, sejak kapan seorang _gamer_ sejati seperti seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau menghabiskan waktu luangnya seperti ini hanya dengan melamun dan melupakan kencannya dengan PSP hitam tercinta miliknya?

Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan—mengingat sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang tidak memberikan respon apapun terhadap panggilannya, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangku _namja_ jenius tapi menyebalkan itu.

"Kui Xian."

Sedikit tekanan, berharap kalau itu akan berpengaruh terhadap indera pendengaran Kyuhyun yang tumben sekali kali ini agak sedikit berkurang kemampuannya, ia kembali memanggil teman sekelasnya itu. Namun, seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini pun ia tidak mendapat respon darinya.

Kesal sejujurnya, karena itu artinya sama saja ia membuang waktu dan tenaganya hanya untuk memanggil _namja_ berambut coklat itu yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat atau lima menit. Ayolah, jangan katakan ia terlalu bagaimana soal waktu, masalahnya dalam waktu seperduabelas jam itu, ia bisa setidaknya berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sebenarnya sudah meronta minta diisi sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Sadar kalau hanya dengan memanggil saja, selama apapun ia melakukannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyahuti panggilannya, Henry mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun—dengan tenaga ekstra tentunya. Ia tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia yang tidak memberikan efek apa-apa—dalam kasus ini, ia tidak mau menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari jadwal melamunnya itu dengan pelan karena ia tahu kalau itu percuma saja.

"Kui Xian!" Kali ini dengan seruan di nada suaranya ditambah dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kui Xian!"

"Huwaa…!"

Berhasil.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget—dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya—ketika dirasakannya seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kirinya dan didapatinya Henry yang tengah menatap ke arahnya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Mochi China? Jangan membuatku kaget begitu, kau mau kalau aku kena serangan jantung mendadak?"

Henry mengangkat alis kanannya, heran dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Adanya juga ia yang harus marah karena diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun padahal ia sudah memanggilnya tiga kali. Yah, kalau seperti ini ia malah jadi berharap kalau Kyuhyun itu memang setan sungguhan, bukan jelmaan setan yang hobi menganggu orang, yang akan muncul kalau namanya dipanggil tiga kali.

"Kui Xian, harusnya juga aku yang marah kali. Kau sudah kupanggil berkali-kali sejak tadi tapi kau malah tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sampai kelihatannya kau tidak akan sadar kalau tsunami akan melanda sekolah ini. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Selain karena Henry mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa permasalahannya, ia juga tidak mau membuat _namja_ yang menurut _hyung_nya itu sangat manis jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah cukup waktu ia pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini dan langsung dihadapkan pada masalah yang membingungkannya, dan ia tidak mau membebaninya setelah itu. Yah, walau hal itu sebenarnya berakhir baik bagi Henry maupun sepupunya, tapi... siapa yang akan tahu soal ke depannya kan?

"_Ani_, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula... kau juga sama saja seperti aku kan barusan? Kau juga sama-sama melamun. Yah, walau kau sadar lebih dulu..." Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Henry yang kini malah memalingkan wajahnya.

_Ada apa lagi sih? Yesung-_hyung _tidak selingkuh seperti yang pernah dilakukan koala merah kelebihan tinggi badan itu dan membuatnya jadi aneh begini kan?_ Batin Kyuhyun, heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Mochi China, _gwaenchana_?"

Henry tersentak mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan sontak menolehkan kembali kepalanya, menatap kembali iris gelap milik Kyuhyun yang kali ini tengah menatapnya dengan agak tajam, seolah tengah membaca pikirannya. Dan berikutnya, Henry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nde_, _gwaenchana_. Aku mau ke lapangan dulu…"

Henry langsung melesat dari hadapan Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ itu malah menanyakan hal lain yang malah akan membuatnya menceritakan kegalauannya saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak mau menceritakannya pada orang lain, namun untuk saat ini... ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas masalah itu. Setidaknya... masih ada satu bulan sampai waktu yang diputuskan oleh ayahnya itu. Dan selama itu, mungkin ia bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk setidaknya memberitahu Yesung terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Henry dengan kedua alis mata yang saling bertaut. Heran sekaligus bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _namja_ China itu? Padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Yah, setidaknya sejak makan malam selesai dan…

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kedua matanya melebar ketika otaknya—atau lebih tepatnya ingatannya—mengingat sesuatu. Jangan-jangan… masalah yang dihadapi oleh Mochi China itu ada hubungannya dengan benda itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, ia pun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju lantai tiga. _Hankyung-_hyung_ pasti tahu sesuatu soal ini…_

-0-

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika didengarnya derap langkah yang terdengar cepat sekaligus juga terburu-buru. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan didapatinya ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup kembali, ia memegangi perutnya.

"Aigo~ Aku lapar tapi aku malas kalau harus pergi ke kantin sekarang. Padahal tadi pagi aku hanya makan tujuh potong roti saja..." ujarnya lirih. Tak ditujukan pada siapapun, hanya pada dirinya sendiri mengingat yang masih tertinggal di kelas ini hanya dia seorang.

Ia meregangkan tubunya yang masih ia tumpukan pada mejanya. Yah, tidur dalam posisi duduk memang tidak pernah berakibat baik bagi tubuh manusia karena tubuhnya akan cepat merasa lelah. Iris gelapnya tiba-tiba tertumpu pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kelasnya.

Sebuah amplop.

Penasaran, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Diambilnya benda persegi berwarna putih itu dan dilihatnya bagian depan amplop tersebut. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika matanya menangkap sederet kalimat yang dikenalnya.

"Henry Lau? Dia murid baru yang waktu itu kan? Tapi... Canada? Apa hubungan negara ini dengannya?"

Memutuskan kalau memikirkan selama apapun tidak akan menangkap jawabannya, ia memasukkan amplop putih tersebut ke dalam saku _blazer_nya dan berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya di SM High School. Kantin.

-0-

Kyuhyun masih berlari menuju lantai tiga. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa siswa yang ia tabrak—dengan tidak sengaja tentunya. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan teriakan atau umpatan kemarahan yang tidak terlalu keras meluncur dari mulut para _namja_ yang ditabraknya sejak tadi. Ayolah, ia punya urusan lebih penting daripada harus minta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Ia menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus dengan satu langkah. Beruntunglah ia memiliki kaki yang agak panjang sehingga ia tidak harus bersusah payah melakukannya. Yah, walau ia sendiri jarang menggunakannya untuk berolahraga. Baginya soal matematika jauh lebih menarik dan menantang daripada harus menghabiskan waktu di luar dan mengharuskannya untuk berkeringat dan kelelahan.

Kyuhyun kembali berlari ketika ia sudah menginjak lantai tiga. Yah, kenapa ia ke ruang kelas tiga, padahal bisa saja ketiga _hyung_nya itu bisa saja saat ini sedang berada di kantin? Mudah saja. Karena siswa kelas tiga saat ini sedang disibukkan dengan ujian yang sebenarnya baru diadakan setelan liburan musim dingin nanti—yah, walau pihak sekolah kelihatannya menginginkan persiapan yang jauh lebih awal agar nantinya di saat ujian tiba, mereka lebih siap. Yah, itulah sebabnya dalam satu minggu selalu ada minimal tiga hari para siswa kelas tiga memiliki jadwal lebih pagi daripada siswa kelas satu atau kelas dua dan pulang lebih telat dari para _hoobae_nya itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruangan dengan papan nama "Kelas 3-A" menggantung di atasnya. Agak jauh dari tangga, hingga membuatnya harus menarik nafas terlebih dulu sebelum membuka pintu di depannya. Aish, beginilah jadinya kalau ia malas berolahraga dan lebih memilih untuk berkencan dengan buku-buku matematika—yang sebenarnya baru akan dipelajarinya di kelas tiga nanti dan tingkat universitas—dan PSPnya. Yah, walau sebenarnya _namjachingu_nya jauh lebih parah darinya, terutama dalam hal berkencan dengan buku, karena Kibum tidak hanya berkencan dengan buku matematika melainkan hampir semua buku antah-berantah yang tidak akan mau ia pahami, terutama kalau buku-buku itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Bahkan dalam bahasa Korea sekalipun, ia masih memikirkannya berkali-kali kalau ia memiliki niat untuk membacanya.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu dorong di hadapannya—yang sebenarnya terbuka sedikit. Ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang sedang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Ah, Hankyung-_hyu—_"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang duduk di bangku yang tidak begitu jauh dengan bangku milik _hyungdeul_nya itu. Sosok seseorang yang kini telah berhasil membuatnya membelalakkan matanya—kaget.

"Minnie..._hyung_...?"

-0-

Kibum berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sejak tadi terus ia genggam di tangan kanannya sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Tak dihiraukannya kenyataan kalau bisa saja ia menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membagi konsentrasinya antara buku di tangannya dan jalan yang ada di depannya. Pun tak dihiraukannya pandangan para _namja_ di koridor tersebut yang kini tengah memandanginya.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dirinya itu sebenarnya memiliki daya tarik yang sebenarnya bisa membuat para _namja_ yang berstatus _seme_ ataupun _uke_ bisa tertarik padanya. Dengan kulitnya yang putih dan terlihat halus itu ditambah dengan bibirnya yang merah dan raut wajah dingin yang senantiasa selalu ia pasang, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat mempesona. Namun, ia bukan orang yang terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ayolah, kalau ia sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih, untuk apa ia memikirkan orang lain yang tertarik padanya?

Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Hei, ia kan juga manusia biasa yang punya kadar kesabarannya bisa habis kapan saja. Seperti kasus dimana Kyuhyun yang berniat selingkuh darinya hingga ia malah terpaksa mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya saat itu. Dan kali ini, yang membuat urat kesabarannya hampir putus itu adalah… tatapan mereka yang terlihat seperti ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

Ditutupnya buku di tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_bukk_' yang tidak terlalu keras. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ditatapnya tajam setiap orang yang memperhatikannya—

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Urusi urusan kalian sendiri sana!"

—dan dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dibuatnya setiap orang yang ada di sana membatu, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kibum menghela nafasnya—lega. Yah, sekali-sekali memang harus seperti ini. Ia mungkin saja orang yang cuek, namun seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi kalau ia hanya manusia biasa yang urat kesabarannya bisa putus kapan saja gara-gara itu. Ia bukan Kyuhyun yang bisa fokus dengan hal lain tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekelilingnya, atau Siwon yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kepopulerannya dan bisa bersikap biasa saja, atau… Henry yang sebenarnya kini agak terkenal berkat ia yang kini berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_ dari orang yang bersuara paling indah di sekolah ini—dimana orangnya sendiri kelihatannya malah tidak menyadari kepopulerannya itu.

Dan, hei, berkat Henry pula, kadar kepopuleran Zhoumi langsung menurun dengan drastis.

Kibum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti barusan. Kini ia memasuki kawasan kelas satu dan tujuannya hanya satu. Kelas 1-E, kelas _namjachingu_nya. Khawatir sebenarnya, karena sejak tadi pagi ia melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang agak aneh ditambah dengan tadi tak dilihatnya _namja_ tinggi itu tidak makan siang. Dan terkutuklah siapapun yang sudah mendesain sekolah ini, hingga membuat kawasan kelas satu dan dua—walau berada di lantai yang sama—jaraknya sangat berjauhan. Kelas satu berada di ujung barat dan kelas dua berada di ujung timur. Dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melewatinya adalah sekitar lima belas menit. Artinya, ia akan membuang waktu dengan sia-sia hanya untuk mendatangi kelas _namjachingu_nya.

Dibukanya pintu kelas berlabel "Kelas 1-E" yang tergantung di atas pintunya. Alisnya berkerut ketika dilihatnya tak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan Changmin yang hobi tidur setelah istirahat makan siang pun tak ia lihat.

Kibum diam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat. Memutuskan kalau tidak ada gunanya ia diam di sini hingga Kyuhyun kembali ke kelasnya—yang entah kapan itu, ia pun berjalan menuju tangga yang paling dekat dengannya dan menuju kelas _hyung_nya. _Yah, mungkin Heechul_-hyung_ tahu dimana anak itu?_

-0-

Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Ia yang pertama kali sadar dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di kelasnya di saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Heechul dan Hankyung. Menyadari arah tatapan Yesung, seketika Heechul dan Hankyung pun melihat ke arah yang sama. "Kyu..."

Kyuhyun masih memilih untuk berdiri diam di tempatnya—atau lebih tepatnya di muka pintu kelas _hyungdeul_nya itu. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang di kelas itu yang semuanya kini mengarah padanya, karena ia sendiri masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya—tidak, lebih tepatnya masih tenggelam dalam rasa kagetnya melihat orang _itu_ ada di sana. Orang yang dulu pernah singgah di hatinya dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, sampai takdir Tuhan memisahkan mereka dengan sebuah jarak yang terbentang jauh—secara denotasi.

Seseorang yang sebenarnya masih ia harapkan kehadirannya saat ini—walau hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun belum berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara Yesung yang melihatnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelasnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di baliknya, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa—ah, tidak, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada di sana walau sebenarnya tidak yakin. _Hhh... perang dunia ketiga sebentar lagi pasti dimulai..._

"Kyunnie~~"

Lee Sungmin—_namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap setia dengan posisinya. Sorot matanya antara kaget dan senang. Kelihatannya pencariannya akan _namja_ bersuara indah itu hingga ke SM High School ini tidak sia-sia. Yah, katakanlah mereka sudah tidak lagi memiliki hubungan apapun kini, namun bukan berarti rasa cinta itu sudah menguap entah kemana—karena seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh banyak orang, _love at the first sight_ akan sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Dan berikutnya, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat lalu. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Bukan karena kakinya sulit digerakkan, namun lebih karena hatinya sendiri memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat ini. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan _hyung_nya ini—terlepas dari kenyataan mereka sudah bukan lagi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu.

Dan tindakan berikutnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang Lee Sungmin sukses membuat tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang kaget, namun semua orang yang ada di kelas itu pun ikut kaget.

"_H-hyung_...?" Kyuhyun yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh mantan _namjachingu_nya itu kini malah sulit mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Bukannya ia ingin menolak, karena jujur saja ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan pelukan yang terasa sangat hangat ini.

Kyuhyun masih diam ketika Sungmin masih memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bahkan terlihat melupakan tujuan utamanya mendatangi kelas ini.

Yesung yang melihat pemandangan ini segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heechul yang masih memandangi KyuMin _couple_—yang masih berpelukan—dengan tatapan kaget. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya mencapai koridor lantai tiga. Ditatapnya seorang _namja_ berkacamata yang tengah bersandar pada pintu kelasnya. Kedua mata _namja_ itu menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di depannya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena sebenarnya Yesung tahu kalau _namja_ itu tidak sedang melihat apapun. Terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang kosong.

Sudah ia duga kalau orang inilah yang tadi dirasakannya ada di depan ruang kelasnya—walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin seratus persen. Ia juga menduga kalau _namja_ ini sebenarnya sudah ada di depan ruang kelasnya sejak beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya—yang artinya, sebenarnya sejak awal ia sudah melihat adegan sepupunya yang berpelukan dengan mantan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Kibum-_ah_? Untuk apa kau diam di situ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya yang barusan diucapkan oleh Yesung, karena walau orang lain sering mengatakan kalau ia _babo_, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan diterimanya dari _namja_ yang memiliki julukan _Snow White_ itu. Sudah jelas _namja_ itu tidak masuk ke kelasnya karena masalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—

"Kurasa tanpa aku menjawabnya, kau sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan padamu, _hyung_..."

—benar kan?

Entah beruntung atau tidak, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. Suara di dalam kelas Yesung lebih keras terdengar, hingga suara mereka yang memang sengaja dibuat kecil seolah tenggelam oleh suara mayoritas itu. Yah, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh tidak ada untungnya pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak jelas ini didengar oleh orang lain. Lagipula mereka juga sengaja membuat suara mereka kecil, hingga tak akan ada seorang pun yang mendengar suara mereka.

Merasa kalau sebenarnya keberadaannya di depan kelas _sunbae_nya itu tak ada gunanya, Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung, membuat _namja_ berjuluk _art of voice_ itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukannya kau kemari mencari sepupuku?"

Kibum berhenti sejenak tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Yesung. Tidak sopan memang, namun Yesung sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini mengingat mereka sudah satu asrama sejak sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. "Tadinya sih, _hyung_. Tapi kelihatannya tidak usah—"

_Cemburu, eoh? _Batin Yesung.

"—Ah, dan satu lagi, tolong katakan pada Kyu, tidak usah menungguku untuk pulang hari ini, karena aku akan pulang sekarang juga…"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa tadi ia baru saja mendengar siswa yang presentasi kehadirannya itu seratus persen sejak pertama kali ia sekolah ini akan membolos? _Mwo_? Aish, masalah cinta memang benar-benar membingungkan, bisa membuat kebiasaan seseorang berubah drastis. Hebat juga dirinya yang masih bisa bertahan untuk tidak gila ketika diputuskan oleh Ryeowook.

Yesung memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun ketika dilihatnya Kibum sudah berbelok menuruni tangga. Yah, ia mungkin orang yang perhatian pada semua _dongsaeng_nya. Bahkan pada si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang tidak tinggal satu asrama dengannya—yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak dekat dengan mereka. Namun bukan berarti ia bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Jadilah ia hanya bisa berharap semoga sepupunya dan _namjachingu_nya itu baik-baik saja.

"Nah, sekarang aku kemana ya?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang sama dengan Kibum walau tujuannya sebenarnya berbeda. Yah, sudah jelas ia kini sedang melangkah menuju kelas _namjachingu_nya itu, sementara Kibum... hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

a/n: Oke, berhubung dari tanggal 29 April sampai 2 Mei kemarin saya sibuk nontonin konser, mulai dari SS4INA hari kedua sama ketiga, dilanjut nonton Laruku, maka dengan berat hati(?) saya cuma bisa update satu ff aja. =.=a Serius deh, pulang dari Senayan ke Bandung itu jam 4 subuh, paginya saya langsung melesat ke kampus dan berhadapan dengan kuis mata kuliah Pancasila. =_="a

Yang menanti "Memories" *emang ada?*, saya update minggu depan aja, pas saya beres praktikum di lab ya. ~.~

Oke, saya berpindah ke _review corner _sekarang~

**Leenahanwoo: **Nde, gomawo, chingu. :D

**Rizuka jung**: Nde, gomawo. Mian, kalo updatenya kelamaan. m(_ _)m

**Fujo-tan**: untung bukan mochi yang digigit. =.= *sembunyiin Henry* #digeplak. Iya, sesuatu banget, saya aja malah jadi bingung ngebagi porsi buat YeRy sama KiHyun. :Da #duagh

**Kanna Ayasaki**: Bakar aja, saya ikhlas kok. =.=d #woi. Henry-nya mau dijodohin sama saya tuh. *ngarep* *dibakar Strings* Udah update nih, gomawo udah review and mian kelamaan, ne? m(_ _)m

**Ame chocho Shawol: **kalo gak menderita, nanti saya bikin konfliknya gimana coba? ~.~a #diinjek Nde, gomawo, chingu. w Diusahain deh, berhubung sekarang saya lagi ngefans sama Henry *Yeppa mau dikemanain, woi?*

**Blackyuline: **udah dipublish dari minggu kemarin tuh. =.=

**Seo Shin Young: **Sekarang udah keluar KiHyun-nya biarpun belum ada interaksi dari mereka lagi. :D YeRy-nya… gimana nanti deh. ~.~ #plak

**ZeeHyuk: **hajar Zhoumi bareng-bareng yuk. :D Entah kenapa jadi pengen ngegaplok kepalanya. #woi. Iya, konflik udah dimulai buat YeRy sejak chapter awal. :D ZhouWook baru setengah jadi, berhubung saya lagi rada nge_stuck_ di satu bagian, jadinya saya berhentiin dulu. ~.~

**Ika . zordick: **Udah update~ :D Mian kelamaan… m(_ _)m

**Chokyulatesomnia**: Gomawo udah review, chingu. XD Mian baru diupdate sekarang. m(_ _)m

**KyuKi Yanagishita: **Mochi mau dijodohin sama aku. =,= #dibakarStrings. Yang sms Han-gege bukan Zhoumi dan yang pasti bukan penghuni sekolah gaje itu. :D #eh Mian, kelamaan update nih... m(_ _)m

**EviLisa2101:** Mochi mah bukan polos, tapi sok polos. =,= #digeplak. Kapan lagi kan bisa liat Cinderella sangar blushing-blushing gaje. XDa #digaplokCangkangDdangkoma. Eh, kayaknya saya ada rencana lagi bikin KiHyun NC-an. O.o #yadongkumat. HaeHyuk... liat nanti aja deh, semoga mereka gak cuma numpang lewat kayak di Two Faced Lovers. :Da #digeplak

**Kim Ayuni Lee: **Yang pasti ada sesuatu. -.-a #eh Karena saya pengen nambahin konflik buat mereka, biar _awesome_. ~.~d #hah

Oke, berhubung saya punya dua alternatif ending buat ff ini (yang entah di chapter ke berapa bakal ending), mending berakhir dengan happy apa sad aja nih? O.o

Oke, _see you on the next chapter and other story. _XD


	3. Chapter 3

—**Flavored of Love—**

**(Sekuel of Two Faced Lovers)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight ZhouWook, HanChul, KangTeuk, KyuMin, WonMin, dll.**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru – Falvored of Love**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, OOC, misstypo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia serius dengan ucapannya pada Yesung tadi kalau ia akan pulang ke asrama sekarang juga. Yah, tadinya ia ingin pergi ke taman yang biasa ia kunjungi kalau ingin tenang melakukan hobinya membaca buku. Namun kakinya malah membawanya ke asrama ini.

Diletakkannya tas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja. Diperhatikannya sekeliling tempat ini. Sepi, hal yang wajar mengingat hampir seluruh penghuni asrama ini masih berada di sekolah. Mendengus perlahan, ia jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ayolah, seorang Kim Kibum yang notabenenya adalah murid paling pendiam dan paling rajin di SM High School kini malah membolos untuk semua mata pelajaran yang dijadwalkan setelah istirahat siang berakhir. Benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Namun, terus berada di sekolah juga bukan pilihan yang baik baginya, sekaligus juga percuma, mengingat pikirannya mungkin tidak akan bisa fokus walau ia sudah berhadapan dengan subjek yang dicintainya sekalipun. Yah, salahkan kejadian di kelas ketiga _hyung_nya itu yang membuat _mood_nya saat ini benar-benar berada di titik terendah, membuatnya bisa saja melakukan hal yang baginya akan terlihat sangat OOC.

Benar, salahkan kenapa saat itu ia berada di tempat dan situasi yang salah. Kalau saja ia tidak mendatangi kelas Heechul, Hankyung, dan Yesung, mungkin ia tidak harus melihat _namjachingu_nya sendiri dipeluk oleh orang lain.

Cemburu, jelas saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan cemburu kalau melihat _namjachingu_nya sendiri dipeluk oleh orang lain—dan parahnya, Kyuhyun sendiri kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Hhh..."

Kibum menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi. Dilepasnya kacamata yang senantiasa membingkai iris obsidiannya yang terlihat indah, dan diletakkannya dengan asal di atas meja, tidak mempedulikan kalau hal itu bisa saja membuat benda dengan bingkai persegi itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Toh ia masih bisa membelinya lagi, walau sebenarnya ia tidak begitu membutuhkannya.

Rasa kesal masih memenuhi pikirannya. Beruntung ia punya bakat _acting_ yang lumayan hebat hingga ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya ini di balik topeng wajah datarnya—walau sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali di hadapan Yesung yang kelihatannya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Kibum masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengenai kejadian tadi. Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan Kyuhyun dulu waktu ia dipeluk oleh Choi Siwon di perpustakaan? _Aigo_, rasanya ini jadi seperti sebuah karma saja untuknya.

_Cklek_.

"_Mwo_? Kibum-_ah_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Sebuah suara mengembalikan seorang Kim Kibum yang tadinya ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya ke kesadarannya. Ah, benar juga, ia melupakan keberadaan seorang Park Jungsoo yang selalu berada di asrama ini. Pantas saja pintu depan asrama ini tidak dikunci. _Tch_, kalau begini apa alasan yang harus dikeluarkannya kalau _hyung_ yang paling tua di asrama ini menanyakan kenapa ia sudah berada di asrama sementara jam sekolah sama sekali jauh dari kata selesai? Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia bilang pada orang ini kalau ia sedang mengalami sebuah sindrom bernama kesal, cemburu dan sebagainya? Yang benar saja...

"Kibum-_ah_? _Gwaenchana_? Kau terlihat agak kacau hari ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kibum baru menyadari kalau _hyung_ tertuanya itu kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Sejak kapan? Ia bahkan tidak tahu—atau mungkin tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Baiklah, ia benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi apa ini cuma perasaannya saja atau memang di sekelilingnya saat ini banyak orang yang bisa membaca perasaan seseorang hanya dengan melihat wajahnya? Tadi seorang Kim Jongwoon dan kini seorang Park Jungsoo, apa berikutnya pun seorang Kim Heechul juga akan bisa menyadari keadaannya saat ini?

"_Nde_, _hyung_. _Gwaenchana_..." jawab Kibum, ragu. Pasalnya ia memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja kan saat ini?

Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. Meragukan, sekaligus juga mencurigakan. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Kim Kibum terlihat seperti orang galau begini, karena biasanya _namja_ berjuluk _Snow White _ini lebih sering menyembunyikan _mood_nya di balik wajah datarnya. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu di sekolah yang membuatnya begini? Lagipula ini juga belum waktunya para siswa pulang ke asrama, mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Ditambah lagi seorang Kim Kibum dengan presentasi ketidakhadiran yang mendeketi nol persen itu kini malah berada di asrama, tidak sulit mengasumsikan kalau _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya ini memang sedang ada masalah.

Kibum menelan ludahnya. Ekspresi Leeteuk saat ini menunjukkan kalau _hyung_nya itu meragukan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. _Tch_, kalau begini sih mau ia bohong atau jujur juga, tidak akan ada bedanya. Insting seorang _hyung_ yang baik dan pengertian memang dimiliki oleh _hyung_nya itu.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya—pelan. Diusapnya kepala Kibum dengan lembut, membuat si pemilik kepala hanya bisa menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bingung. "_H-hyung_...?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi sebisa mungkin jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, _ne_?"

Dan berikutnya Leeteuk pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

"Aish, apa Leeteuk-_hyung_ dan Yesung-_hyung_ itu punya indera keenam ya, sampai bisa menebak apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang?"

-0-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju wilayah kelas dua—dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari wilayah kelas tiga. Ayolah, kejadian tadi siang membuatnya kini berusaha untuk menghindari lantai tiga. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan _shock_ kalau mendapati mantan _namjachingu_nya ternyata kini berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya?

Ia memang tidak memungkiri kalau ia masih memiliki perasaan cinta pada seorang Lee Sungmin, namun sudah jelas kini ia lebih mencintai _hyung_nya yang sedingin es itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Tersentak akan pemikirannya sendiri. Apa benar kalau cintanya pada seorang Kim Kibum memang lebih besar daripada cintanya pada Sungmin? Atau malah sama saja?

"_Tch_..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Gara-gara hal itu, ia jadi melupakan tujuannya ke kelas tiga _hyung_nya itu. Padahal kan ia sampai membuang tenaga dan waktunya karena mengkhawatirkan Mochi China yang bertingkah aneh sejak tadi pagi—walau ia sendiri juga sama anehnya tadi pagi sih.

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan kelas _namjachingu_nya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit, yang artinya sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, yang pintunya memang sudah terbuka sejak tadi.

Di salah satu bangku di sudut seorang _namja_ dengan warna rambut merah menyala masih diam di bangkunya bersama dengan seorang _namja_ manis yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Zhoumi dan Ryeowook. Di bagian lainnya, terdapat tiga orang _namja_ yang kelihatannya sedang tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka hingga tidak menyadari kalau kelas hampir sepenuhnya kosong.

Kedua alis matanya bertautan. Tidak ada, orang itu tidak ada. Apa ia sudah pulang duluan? Kalau iya, kenapa Kibum tidak memberitahunya sama sekali? Ah, lagipula kalau diingat lagi, seharian ini juga mereka tidak bertemu di lingkungan sekolah.

Memutuskan kalau diam di depan kelas orang lain begini tidak ada gunanya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Terlihat tidak sopan memang, tapi ini kan sudah waktunya pulang jadi tidak masalah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tiga orang _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal baik. Donghae dan Eunhyuk, serta seorang _namja_yang bertubuh sedikit lebih besar, Shindong. Dan kalau melihat mereka bertiga ini, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ketiga _hyung_nya ini. Apalagi kalau bukan soal _dance_.

"_Hyungdeul_…" panggilnya, pelan.

Tak ada tanggapan dari ketiganya. Salahkan suaranya yang terlalu kecil, ditambah dengan suara ketiganya yang terlalau besar.

"_Hyungdeul_!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Ketiganya menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. Sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Eunhyuk berkata, "Kyu, ngapain kau di sini?"

"Kibum-_hyung_… di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun, tanpa berniat untuk sekedar menyapa ketiga _hyung_nya itu. Lagipula ia lebih penasaran kemana sebenarnya _namjachingu_nya itu pergi. Kenapa orang itu meninggalkannya?

Ketiganya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung, lalu saling berpandangan, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya! _Hyungdeul_, jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan malah saling telepati seperti itu. Kalian pikir aku bisa membaca pikiran kalian, _eoh_?"

Eunhyuk menatap _namjachingu_nya, namun malah dibalas dengan tatapan _'kau-yang-jelaskan-saja-padanya-sana-aku-malas' _dari seorang Lee Donghae. _Namja _manis itu hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik yang bisa ia keluarkan pada _namjachingu_nya itu, seperti itu akan berpengaruh saja. Karena bagi Donghae, _namjachingu_nya itu malah terlihat puluhan kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

"_Hyung_… tinggal kalian katakan saja kan kemana Kibum-_hyung_ pergi. Kalau tidak, aku akan beritahu Teukie-_hyung_ kalau kalian menyimpan banyak rekaman Teukie-_hyung_ dan Kangin-_hyung_ sedang melakukan _'this and that' _di laptop kalian." Gertak Kyuhyun. Lembut, namun sebenarnya berakibat fatal bagi HaeHyuk _couple—_kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya, dasar setan cilik! Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali ya. Kibum-_ah_ sudah pulang sejak istirahat siang tadi, memangnya kau tidak tahu ya?" Ucap Eunhyuk, langsung. Masalahnya kalau sang _evil maknae _ini serius dengan ucapannya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau _hyung_ tertuanya itu akan menggeledah isi laptopnya dan malah menemukan hal lain yang sama membahayakannya dengan rekaman itu.

"_Mwo_? Sejak tadi siang? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Mana kutahu…" balas Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya—lagi. Kenapa orang itu tidak menghubunginya kalau ia memang pulang lebih dulu? Sebenarnya kenapa dengan _hyung_nya itu?

"Ah, satu lagi…" kali ini Donghae yang mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dia langsung pulang tadi setelah dia kembali dari kelas... Yesung-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Istirahat tadi siang? Kelas Yesung? Masa sih? Jangan-jangan _hyung_nya itu melihat kejadian tadi?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi—dan menghiraukan ketiga _hyung_nya yang berada di kelas itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kelas lalu menuruni tangga yang berada di dekat kelas _namjachingu_nya itu. Kalau benar _hyung_nya itu melihat kejadian tadi, itu sama saja dengan hal yang sangat berbahaya, mengingat _hyung_nya itu menakutkan kalau sudah cemburu.

Tujuannya kali ini hanya satu. Gedung asrama nomor dua.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang melihat Kyuhyun berlari seperti orang kesetanan itu hanya saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tertunda gara-gara kehadiran Kyuhyun. Memilih untuk tidak mencampuri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara keduanya walau sebenarnya penasaran dengan hal itu.

_Aigo, rasanya penghuni gedung asrama nomor dua itu hobi terlibat dengan masalah ya? _Batin Donghae.

-0-

Lee Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai tiga. Sekolah sudah hampir sepenuhnya sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran, itu pun ia yakin kalau mereka pasti akan pulang beberapa saat lagi. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi dan disibukkan oleh bayangan akan seseorang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Benar, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh sosok _namja_ berambut coklat itu. _Namja_ yang merupakan mantan _namjachingu_nya dulu, yang berpisah dengannya hanya karena ia yang memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar negeri selama satu tahun.

Bohong kalau ia mengatakan sudah tidak mencintai _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, karena sebenarnya rasa cinta itu masih tetap ada—semakin besar malah. Namun ia tahu kalau saat ini mereka sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi—ditambah ia pun tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang _namjachingu_ lagi.

Jangan tanya darimana ia tahu karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya. Ia tahu dengan sendirinya. Jangan berpikir kalau ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang _namja_ di luar kelasnya tadi ketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Dan bisa ia rasakan kalau _namja_ itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, kesal dan cemburu tepat ketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun—walau terhalang oleh pintu yang setengah tertutup.

Dan dari itu saja ia sudah bisa menebak hubungan apa yang sedang terjalin di antara keduanya—terutama ketika didapatinya Kyuhyun bukannya membalas pelukannya tapi malah diam karena kaget. Artinya… sebenarnya ia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, lantas untuk apa ia masih memilih sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya kalau ia hanya akan merasa sakit seperti ini?

_BRUUUKKKK!_

"Huwaa…"

Sungmin terjerembab ke lantai koridor gara-gara ia ditabrak oleh seseorang—atau mungkin ia yang menabrak karena ia yang tidak memperhatikan langkahnya? Entahlah. Salahnya juga sih yang malah melamun sambil berjalan seperti ini.

"Eh? Ah, _gwaenchana_?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsinya yang sedang menikmati sakitnya terbentur lantai koridor yang dingin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang _namja_ jangkung kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. _Namja _itu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu _namja _bergigi seperti kelinci itu untuk berdiri. Entah karena ia memang membutuhkan bantuan, atau malah terpesona dengan kharisma yang terpancar dari _namja_ tersebut, Sungmin menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa sadar dan berdiri.

"Aa… _sunbae_, _gwaenchana_?"

Suara itu kembali menyadarkan Sungmin yang malah mengamati wajah sang _namja_ jangkung itu, membuatnya tersentak.

"A-ah, _nde_. _Gwaenchana_…"

"Ah, baguslah. _Mianhae_, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku tadi, jadi tanpa sadar aku malah menabrakmu…"

"Aa… itu… sudahlah, lagipula ini juga salahku yang tidak memperhatikan langkahku…" jawab Sungmin, ketika dilihatnya _hoobae_nya—mungkin—itu meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang entah siapa yang bersalah. Diamatinya wajah _namja_ itu yang menurutnya benar-benar terlihat tampan—dan sempurna.

Sungmin melotot menyadari pikirannya itu. Tampan? Sempurna? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ada dalam pikirannya ini sebenarnya?

"_Sunbae_, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah…" ucap _namja_ itu, yang langsung membawa Sungmin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Memerah katanya? Yang benar saja.

"_A-ani_, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" _Namja _itu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

"Aa... namamu?"

Ia tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Choi Siwon, aku siswa kelas dua dan penghuni kamar 29B asrama dua…"

Berikutnya _namja_ bernama Siwon itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang malah melotot mendengar ucapannya. Dilihatnya kembali secarik kertas yang didapatnya tadi pagi ketika ia baru masuk sekolah ini. Secarik kertas yang menunjukkan letak kamarnya di asrama nanti.

Gedung asrama nomor dua. Kamar 29B.

Mwo_? Jadi dia yang akan jadi teman sekamarku? _Batin Sungmin, tidak percaya.

-0-

Henry dan Yesung berjalan berdampingan menuju asrama tempat mereka tinggal. Tak ada satupun di antara keduanya yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara, dan tak ada di antara dua _namja _yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih ini yang berniat untuk setidaknya memulai sebuah percakapan. Keduanya tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing—yang jelas saja berbeda.

Yesung menyapu pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Walau terlihat memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namun pikirannya kini terfokus pada kejadian di kelasnya tadi. Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau memang penghuni asrama nomor dua itu selalu terlibat dengan masalah yang—entah disadari oleh yang lainnya atau tidak—selalu berhubungan dengan masalah cinta, termasuk dirinya juga. Padahal sudah bagus kalau sepupunya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Sungmin dan _namja_ yang dicintainya itu juga membalas cintanya walau sebelumnya ia sudah menyukai orang lain. Namun, sekarang _ex_-nya itu malah kembali dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya pula. Entahlah, walau ia tidak begitu mengenal kepribadian seorang Kim Kibum—karena pada dasarnya _namja_ berkacamata itu memang pendiam—ia bisa merasakan sedikit firasat buruk mengenai keadaan sepupunya nanti. Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa nantinya…

Lain Yesung maka lain pula dengan Henry. _Namja_ berwajah oriental ini tenggelam dengan hal yang membuatnya galau sejak kemarin malam—yang menyebabkannya menghindari Yesung tadi pagi. Dan alasan yang membuatnya kali ini tidak bisa menghindari _namja_ yang kini dicintainya itu saat ini adalah sebuah kebetulan. Salahkan dirinya yang berada di saat dan situasi yang salah dimana ia malah berpapasan dengannya ketika akan turun tangga, jadilah ia tidak bisa menghindari _namja_ ini.

Ayolah, mana bisa sih menghindar sementara orang ini malah mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama—walau berujung dengan dirinya yang agak diabaikan karena _namjachingu_nya itu kelihatannya lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya, frustasi sejujurnya. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan _gege_nya itu mengenai keputusan sepihak dimana ia harus pulang ke Kanada akhir semester nanti dengan ia yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk setidaknya mengutarakan keberatannya mengenai hal itu.

Dan lebih tidak habis pikir lagi, kenapa Hankyung juga mengetahui masalah ini—bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri tahu? Ditambah lagi orang yang ia anggap _gege_ kandungnya itu malah membujuknya untuk menyetujui hal ini tadi. Apa tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti perasaannya yang tidak ingin secepat itu berpisah dengan _namjachingu_nya sendiri?

Di sisi lain, ia juga merasa berat menceritakan hal ini padanya. Ayolah, kalau ia sendiri masih merasa keberatan dengan hal ini, menceritakannya pada orang lain—terutama orang yang paling penting baginya—bukan suatu hal yang mudah dilakukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Bahkan ia masih berharap kalau ini tidak nyata atau ini hanyalah kerjaan iseng dari ayahnya—yang seenaknya membuat keputusan ini. Dan alasannya… untuk dijodohkan? _Mwo_? Yang benar saja.

"Henry-_ah_?"

Henry masih terdiam karena pemikirannya, mengabaikan panggilan Yesung yang kelihatannya mulai menyadari sikap diam dari seorang Henry Lau.

"Henry-_ah_? Hei…" Yesung masih berusaha untuk memanggil _namjachingu_nya itu, walau masih ditanggapi dengan sikap diamnya.

Menyadari kalau hanya dipanggil saja sang mochi China ini tidak akan menanggapinya, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi keduanya bersentuhan. "Henry _chagiya_~"

Henry yang akhirnya menyadari perbuatan _gege_nya ini, sontak terbelalak kaget—tak lupa rona merah yang mulai merambat wajah putihnya. "_G-gege_?"

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Yesung.

"Eh?" Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya, terlihat masih mencerna kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh Yesung.

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut, yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Henry membuka kedua mulutnya, hendak mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun, melihat sorot khawatir yang terlihat di manik gelap _namjachingu_nya itu, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan malah kebohongan yang keluar dari mulutnya."_Nde_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya... sedikit kelelahan... mungkin..."

Jelas bohong. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa kalau ia sendiri sedang dibingungkan seperti ini. Dan mungkin hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak akan menyadari keadaannya saat ini kalau melihat wajahnya.

Yesung terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Ditatapnya lekat wajah sang _namjachingu_ seolah sedang menyelidiki apakah yang dikatakannya itu benar atau hanya dusta belaka. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyumnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Henry. Diusapnya kepala Henry perlahan. "Baguslah… Jangan sampai kau sakit seperti waktu itu lagi, _ne_? Yah, kecuali kau mau membuatku mati karena panik sih tidak masalah…"

Henry menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan dahi _namjachingu_nya, namun seketika kedua alisnya berkerut ketika menyadari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yesung.

"Ya! _Gege_, kau pikir aku mau kena flu lagi seperti waktu itu ya!"

Mendengar itu, Yesung hanya tertawa sambil berjalan mendahului Henry. Yah, baguslah, setidaknya _namja _China yang ia cintai itu sedikit melupakan masalahnya—walau ia tidak tahu apa. Ayolah, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak akan menyadari sesuatu tengah memenuhi pikiran _namjachingu_nya itu—dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk diam, setidaknya sampai Henry sendiri yang memang berniat untuk menceritakan masalahnya itu padanya. Karena walaupun ia kekasihnya, ia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

Henry menatap punggung _namja_ yang ia cintai itu dengan miris. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan kabar tidak bagus itu sementara Yesung sendiri malah memberikannya perhatian yang membuatnya malah tidak rela untuk pergi dari sisinya?

_Aigo, apa yang harus kulakukan? _Batin Henry_._

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n: **Adakah yang masih inget dan menanti fic ini? XD Kalau nggak, yah sudahlah… =,= *pundung di pojokan sambil nanem jamur(?) bareng Tamaki(?)*

Oke, ini update terakhir saya sebelum hiatus sampai tanggal 9 Juni. :'D _Wae_? Karena saya mesti fokus sama ujian yang dimulai kemarin sampai dua minggu ke depan. =_=" Mana udah ditarget sama sang _ummi_ tercinta buat dapet IP sempurna aka 4,00. Ya Allah… =_="

Baiklah, mari masuk _review corner_~

**Choi Donghyun: **kan Cuma slight doang. =.= pasti happy ending sih. XD

**Seo Shin Young****: **Yey, liat endingnya aja nanti. XD #kapanwoi

**AngeLEviL****: **gak akan kok. =.= aku kan juga Snower, gak mungkin nyiksa Kibum-oppa banyak-banyak. xD

**Kanna Ayasaki: **Itu sama aja happy ending. =.=a Okeh, buat sekarang liat aja dulu Henry sama Kyuhyun-oppa menggalau ria. xD #duagh

**EviLisa2101****: **HaeHyuknya baru muncul segitu. XDa Dipertimbangin deh buat muncul lebih banyak lagi. :Da Han-gege… entahlah… .a #plak

**ame chocho Shawol**: Bukan dijodohin sama Koala merah kok. Entah sama siapa… =.=a #eh Minnie-nya sama Siwon aja, nde? XDa LAh itu mah tetep aja jadinya happy ending. =.= Gak bias update kayak shinkansen, bisanya kayak ddangkoma aja. =.=a

**KyuKi Yanagishita****: **Dua-duanya aja biar seru. XD Gimana nanti aja deh. 8D *evilsmirks* #dibekep. Tunggu aja apa yang bakal terjadi sama Kyuhyun. #duagh

**fujo-tan****: **Yasud, KiHyun dulu aja. XDa #plak Aku nonton SS4INA 28 sama 29nya. :D Ya ampun, jangan ingetin saya sama Kibum. *_* lagi melting nih… #eh

**Cloud'yeppa****: **Iya kok ini pastinya jadi happy end, Cuma gak tau kapan. :D

**Kim Ayuni Lee****: **Iya, saking banyaknya saya gak yakin bakal gak bingung ngeberesinnya. *.* Yosh, udah dipastiin bakal happy end kok, Cuma… gak tau kapan. XD

OKE, sekian dari saya, berhubung bentar lagi saya mau masuk kelas buat ujian, _see you two weeks later._ XD

**.**

**Sign**

—**Rin—**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

—**Flavored of Love—**

**(Sekuel of Two Faced Lovers)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight ZhouRy, ZhouWook, HanChul, KangTeuk, KyuMin, WonMin, dll.**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru – Flavored of Love**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, crack pair, OOC, misstypo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

Henry menggigit bibirnya—frustasi. Sesekali jari-jarinya mengetuk meja beberapa kali, membuat beberapa orang yang duduk di dekatnya mengernyit—merasa terganggu. Hankyung yang kebetulannya duduk tepat di hadapan _namja _China itu mengerutkan alisnya. Terganggu sejujurnya, namun ia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat _namja _mochi ini bertingkah layaknya orang galau seperti ini.

Hankyung memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di ruang tengah asrama. Henry, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Jaejoong dan dirinya sendiri. Sementara para penghuni lainnya lebih memilih untuk diam di kamarnya masing-masing sambil menanti waktunya makan malam.

Mengernyit heran, ia pun memilih untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, membiarkan Henry seorang diri tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Yah, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau _namja _yang sama-sama berasal dari China seperti dirinya itu butuh waktu untuk setidaknya memikirkan keadaannya saat ini, terutama sekali segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepergiannya ke Canada nanti dan juga masalah… Yesung.

Hankyung duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu terlihat tenggelam dalam PSP hitam miliknya, walau ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang tidak fokus dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya itu. Tangannya mungkin bergerak lincah mengikuti alur permainan, namun tatapan matanya justru terlihat tidak menikmatinya. Matanya sesekali bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah sambil terkadang menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya _deja vu_. Bukankah reaksi seperti ini sama seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry barusan? Masalahnya... apa yang membuat sang _evil _terlihat kacau seperti ini?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali melemaskan tubuhnya ketika dilihatnya yang memanggilnya ternyata hanya salah satu _hyung _yang paling tua di tempat ini—bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

"_Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya perlahan, pertanda ia frustasi dan bingung. Memang benar kan?

Hankyung mengangkat satu alisnya. "_Gwaenchanayo_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kibum-_hyung_ tidak mengizinkanku masuk kamar…"

"_Mwo_?"

Heran, jelas saja. Ia tahu kalau Kibum memang agak _anti-sosial_, namun ia tahu kalau anak itu bukan orang yang akan mengabaikan orang terdekatnya—terutama kekasihnya sendiri—seperti ini. Tidak mengizinkannya masuk ke kamar? Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka? Namun, melihat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun saat ini—yang frustasi sekaligus bingung—ia tahu kalau masalah yang ada di antara mereka mungkin saja hanya kesalahpahaman belaka.

"Sudah kau hubungi ponselnya?"

"_Hyung_, kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa, sampai tidak ingat untuk melakukan itu? Aku sudah menghubunginya bahkan mengirim _email _padanya hingga berpuluh-puluh kali, dan dari sekian banyaknya _email _yang kukirim, Kibum-_hyung _hanya menjawab kalau ia ingin sendiri," Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar, "ia bahkan tidak membiarkanku masuk dan malah mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam tanpa melepas kuncinya dari lubang kunci. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"

Hankyung terdiam. Jujur saja, walau ia dikatakan sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di sekolah ini yang bisa dekat dengan _namja _es itu, ia bahkan masih tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dan untuk masalah seperti ini, ia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yah, kurasa kau harus bersabar, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Setidaknya sampai waktu makan malam..."

.

.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap jam yang menggantung di sebelah selatan asrama itu. Masih jam empat sore. Belum terlalu gelap untuknya berkeliaran di luar asrama.

Ia berdiri, tak menghiraukan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka. Toh ia memang tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui kepergiannya karena saat ini ia sedang ingin benar-benar sendiri.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju pintu depan asrama. Kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah, menapaki jalanan kering yang mulai agak sepi. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan ia tahu, sewajarnya para siswa mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk diam di dalam asrama sambil menunggu makan malam, alih-alih berjalan seperti ini.

Tak ada tujuan sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya apa tujuannya berjalan-jalan di luar seperti ini. Namun tak disadarinya, justru kakinya melangkah ke tempat yang amat sangat ingin dihindarinya kini.

Taman dekat asramanya.

Tempat yang membuatnya agak sedikit trauma. Berlebihan memang, karena nyatanya satu-satunya kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpanya di tempat ini hanyalah ketika ia memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihnya sebelumnya. Selebihnya, mungkin malah beberapa kejadian yang sebenarnya masuk dalam kategori yang... cukup menyenangkan. Salah satunya, kencan pertamanya dengan Yesung.

_Blush_.

Henry berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bisa dipastikannya tengah berubah warna menjadi merah. _Aigoo_, padahal hanya mengingat hal-hal yang sebenarnya terbilang bodoh, mengingat sifat asli _namjachingu_nya itu yang jauh dari kesan dingin—seperti yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, tapi ia sudah merona dengan hebat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan hal lain yang jauh lebih intim lagi? Bisa dipastikan ia pasti akan pingsan di tempat dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran ngaco yang mulai menghantui benaknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lokasi taman tersebut, mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa digunakannya untuk duduk—dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Lima menit masih melakukan hal yang sama, ia mendesah pelan—kecewa. Hampir semua bangku yang ada di taman ini sudah ditempati. Hal yang wajar mengingat sore ini cuaca cukup cerah, sehingga mungkin banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini.

Tak mendapat tempat, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Setidaknya, tempat itu masih terbilang cukup lumayan untuk dirinya.

Iris gelapnya berkelana ke sekelilingnya, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan menyadari satu hal, pipinya sedikit merona merah. _Aigoo_, bagaimana mungkin ia baru sadar kalau kebanyakan orang yang berada di tempat ini hampir seluruhnya berupa pasangan?

"Henli-_ya_?"

Henry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Bukannya ia curiga kalau-kalau ada orang yang ingin mengganggunya—biarpun ia tidak yakin ada yang mengenalnya di tempat ini—namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal di Korea Selatan yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu—selain panggilan Mochi—hanya orang itu…

"Henli-_ya_…"

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati seorang _namja _dengan panjang kaki yang membuatnya iri sekaligus juga kagum, sebenarnya. Helaian merahnya tertiup ke belakang akibat hembusan angin yang bertiup perlahan. Kembali, ia mengerjapkan matanya—berharap kalau yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya ilusi belaka. Masalahnya adalah, ia benar-benar ingin sendiri saat ini—dan _namja _di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu orang yang sangat ia hindari saat ini, selain Yesung tentunya.

"Henli-_ya_, _gwaenchana_? Kau mendengarku?"

Henry tersentak. Gugup—dan kaku—ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "A-ah, _nde_… _gwaenchana_…"

Zhoumi—_namja _itu—mengerutkan alisnya. Heran, sekaligus penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya—yang sejujurnya mulai ia cintai—ini. Terdengar ragu, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, atau bagaimana? Atau _namja _mochi ini sedang bertengkar dengan… _namjachingu_nya? Ia sih berharap yang terakhir, walau sebenarnya mustahil karena ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau mereka bertengkar atau apalah itu tadi.

_Namja _jangkung itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya ketika dilihatnya Henry kembali melamun, mengabaikan keberadaannya yang jelas-jelas berdiri di dekatnya. Memutuskan kalau berdiri diam pun ia tidak akan mendapat informasi apapun—itu juga kalau _namja _imut ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Zhoumi pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Henry. Kantung belanja yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ia letakkan di sebelah kakinya.

"Masih tidak mau bicara denganku, _eoh_?"

Zhoumi membuka pembicaraan, dan Henry hanya bisa diam. Tidak ingin menyangkal atau mengiyakan, karena tanpa jawaban apapun darinya, ia sudah menduga kalau Zhoumi pun sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Bukannya ia tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya, hanya saja beberapa insiden yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu itu rasanya membuat suasana menjadi agak canggung. Ia sudah memaafkan orang ini, sejak Yesung menasihatinya ketika ia masih dalam keadaan sakit—walau ia sendiri malah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mendengarkan sedikitpun ucapan _namjachingu_nya itu.

Dan masalahnya, berhubung ia tidak bilang pada siapapun termasuk pada orang yang bersangkutan kalau ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu—biarpun sebenarnya sulit untuk dilupakan—jelas saja kalau orang ini masih menganggap kalau dirinya masih belum memaafkannya.

Henry menghela nafasnya perlahan. Rasanya kalau tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat ini, entah kenapa ia malah jadi terlihat seperti orang yang jahat. _Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku kembali bicara dengannya—walau mungkin tidak akan terasa seperti dulu lagi…_

"_Gege_…"

Zhoumi menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Henry yang masih bergelut dengan keraguannya. _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

"_Waeyo_?"

"Kalau… _gege_ dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara keluarga atau kekasih… apa… yang akan… _gege _lakukan?"

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya, murni bingung dengan apa tujuan dari ucapan Henry. Bisa berarti banyak hal, namun ia tidak berani untuk berspekulasi mengenai penyebabnya. Setidaknya, ia ingin mendengar langsung ceritanya dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Maksudmu?"

Henry menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan agak ragu. Iris gelapnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, pertanda kalau ia sedang bingung—antara ingin bercerita atau tidak.

"Jadi… kemarin... aku dapat surat…"

Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jujur saja ia sebenarnya ragu untuk mengatakan ini—entah pada siapapun. Namun, kelihatannya kalau ia tidak mengatakannya pada seseorang mungkin ia akan benar-benar merasa frustasi nantinya.

Zhoumi masih menunggu hingga sang _namja _mochi ini melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak ingin memaksanya, karena ia tahu kalau orang ini dipaksa, ia tidak akan mau menceritakan apa-apa.

"Aku… disuruh pulang ke Kanada…"

"_M-mwo_—"

Zhoumi hampir berteriak kala itu, namun telapak tangan Henry telah lebih dulu menutup mulutnya sebelum _namja _kelebihan tinggi badan di hadapannya ini malah membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dengan suara tinggi _namja _ini, sudah jelas mereka akan dengan mudah jadi pusat perhatian—dan itu risih baginya.

"_Yaa_! _Gege, _bisakah kau lebih pelan? Kau ini tidak sadar ya kalau suaramu itu bisa jadi sangat keras kalau teriak?" Henry mengerutkan alisnya—sambil tanpa sadar mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sambil menelan _saliva_nya. Kalau saja _namja _di hadapannya ini masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, ia pasti sudah akan berusaha untuk 'menyerangnya'—atau setidaknya menggodanya. Namun mengingat ia sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, ia hanya bisa diam sambil menahan dirinya.

Henry menarik tangannya yang masih menutup mulut Zhoumi. Kini ia kembali ke posisi semula—pose orang yang ragu, bingung, sekaligus galau.

"Kau... sudah bilang ini pada... Yesung-_sunbae_?"

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Zhoumi sedikit bersorak dalam hatinya. Bukankah ini pertanda bagus? Kalau ia diberitahu lebih dulu daripada _namjachingu_nya sendiri, artinya ia lebih dipercaya oleh Henry kan?

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang ini pada Yi Sheng-_gege_ kalau itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Dia sudah terlalu baik padaku, tidak mungkin kan kalau aku harus membuatnya terluka dengan kabar kepergianku..."

Dan kalimat berikutnya yang diucapkan Henry sukses membuat Zhoumi seperti terjatuh dari ketinggian rasanya. Apa memang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya—setidaknya untuk menyusup ke dalam hatinya sekali lagi? Apa sebenarnya sejak ia mempertemukan Henry dengan salah satu _sunbae_nya, itu adalah pertanda kalau perasaan Henry sebenarnya mulai teralih? Kalau begini siapa yang bodoh? Bukankah dirinya? Benar juga, kalau pada akhirnya malah jadi begini, ia jadi menyesal sudah memulai permainan itu. Karena sebenarnya ketika ia memulai, ia sendirilah yang sebenarnya akan kalah—bukan di akhir permainan, tapi sejak permainan itu justru baru dimulai.

Zhoumi mendengus perlahan. Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sudah jelas ia yang kalah. Kalau seperti ini, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk merebut Henry kembali. Tidak, tidak, bahkan kalaupun ia benar-benar melakukannya, justru akan menciptakan permainan lain yang jauh lebih berbahaya—lebih menyakitkan. Pada dirinya, Henry, Yesung termasuk juga Ryeowook. Ah, atau mungkin lebih banyak lagi orang yang akan terlibat nantinya.

"_Gege_, kau dengar ceritaku atau tidak?"

Zhoumi mendongakkan kepalanya. Henry tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_. Dulu ia selalu melihat sorot mata khawatir seperti ini, dan dulu iris _obsidian _ini masih menyiratkan rasa cinta untuknya. Kini… mungkin hanya sorot khawatir yang biasa saja.

_See_? Bukankah sebenarnya ia sudah kalah bahkan sebelum ia sempat melakukan apa-apa?

"Aku dengar. Saranku… sebaiknya kau menceritakan hal ini secepatnya pada Yesung-_sunbae_. Semakin lama kau menundanya itu justru akan semakin menyakitinya. _Arra_?"

Henry diam sejenak. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Zhoumi. Namun masih ada setitik keraguan dalam hatinya. Masalahnya adalah… apa ia berani melakukannya?

"_Ge_— _Mwo_?"

Henry tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Zhoumi telah lebih dulu memeluknya. Tak ada maksud apa-apa sebenarnya karena ia hanya berusaha untuk menyalurkan—dan melepaskan—perasaan cintanya saat ini. Setidaknya walau ia memang sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut mochi_nya _ini, ia ingin benar-benar melepas perasaannya ini hingga tak ada lagi cinta untuknya—hanya ada rasa sayang antar _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ saja.

"_Gege_? Kau… baik-baik saja…?"

"Mungkin. Hanya saja... biarkan seperti ini dulu saja, _ne_?"

Dan Henry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Yesung berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap datar kedua _namja _yang berada belasan meter di hadapannya. Tak ada niat baginya untuk mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Karena baginya ekspresinya kini sudah menunjukkan betapa ia merasa... cemburu.

Hei, ayolah. Di dunia ini, tidak ada seorang kekasih pun yang tidak akan merasa cemburu kalau melihat kekasihnya dipeluk orang lain dan kekasihnya itu malah tidak menunjukkan keberatan atau penolakan sekalipun. Bukankah ini menyakitkan? Rasanya seperti dikhianati—walau mungkin terlalu cepat baginya untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Karena siapa tahu kalau dugaannya ini hanya berupa kesalahpahaman belaka kan?

Namun tetap saja, kejadian beberapa waktu lalu cukup membuatnya—mungkin—agak trauma dengan segala hal yang sejenis dengan ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hhhh…"

Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tak ada gunanya ia berdiri di sini. Tadinya ia ingin menyusul Henry karena Hankyung mengatakan kalau _namjachingu_nya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang agak kusut. Dan sebagai kekasihnya, tentu wajar saja kalau ia mengkhawatirkannya kan? Namun melihat situasi barusan, jelas sekali kalau keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan.

Yesung membalikkan badannnya. Daripada ia harus merasa kesal dan malah melampiaskannya pada apapun yang ada di dekatnya ini, mungkin ada baiknya kalau ia segera pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang aku duga…"

Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan seorang _namja _yang akan menjadi penghuni baru asrama yang ia awasi ini dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya.

Lee Sungmin—sang penghuni baru—hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa. "_Nde_, _kamsahamnida... _ng..."

"Park Jungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk."

"Ah, ng... _kamsahamnida... _Leeteuk-_ssi_..."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, lagipula beda usia kita hanya satu tahun—"

—_ditambah lagi tidak ada satu pun penghuni asrama ini yang berbicara formal padaku. Menyedihkan sekali…_

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. _Namja aegyo_ itu masih merasa agak canggung dengan suasana baru seperti ini. Entahlah, rasanya mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya, membuatnya yang biasanya mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru jadi secanggung ini. Padahal orang di hadapannya ini juga bukan orang yang menakutkan—terlalu ramah malah.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghalau pikiran seperti itu. Baiklah, fokusnya saat ini hanya akademik. Lupakan masalah Kyuhyun, karena itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang.

"Ng… boleh kupanggil… _hyung_?"

Leeteuk tertegun, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman malaikatnya. "Tentu… semua orang di sini juga memanggilku begitu…"

"Kalau begitu… Leeteuk-_hyung_… ng… mau mengantarku ke kamar sekarang?"

"Haha... _arraseo... _ikut aku."

Leeteuk berjalan ke dalam ruang tengah asrama diikuti oleh Sungmin yang menyeret kopernya. Hanya ada beberapa orang di tempat ini, walau formasinya sudah berubah dengan yang tadi. Kyuhyun sudah hijrah ke kamar Hankyung dan Heechul mengganggu pasangan itu dengan kegalauannya—masih belum diberi izin masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dan di ruang tengah hanya ada Jaejoong dan Junsu saja—yang malah tidur di atas meja. Membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan alisnya. _Sejak kapan kedua orang ini hobi tidur di sembarang tempat? Apa mereka terusir dari kamar masing-masing?_

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan kedua orang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah tangga. "Sungmin-_ah_…"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Nde_?"

"Kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengan teman sekamarmu, _ne_? Kasihan juga kalau melihatnya harus selalu kesepian seperti itu."

"Kesepian? Karena hanya sendiri?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, heran.

"Ya dan tidak. Itu salah satu alasannya sih... tapi ada alasan lainnya juga sih—"

"Eh?"

—_karena Choi Siwon masih belum bisa melupakan Kim Kibum_.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **saya kembali. xD. Ada yang kangen dengan ff ini? #plak. _Mian_ kalau pendek ya, kena WB gara-gara galau selama dua minggu lebih tiga hari. Gila aja, H-4 sebelum lebaran masih aja kuliah—ujian pula, kapan diriku mudik kalau kayak gini? Y.Y

Hal yang paling bikin saya bahagia kalau ngetik ff itu adalah ngetik **TBC**_**. **_xD #plak #dihajarReaders. Yah, saya _cut _dulu aja ya, konflik aslinya bakal muncul di chapter depan yang bakal di_update_ sekitaran… abis lebaran. xD #diinjek. Oke, oke, becanda. Insya Allah _update _sebisanya deh. u.u

Yosh mari memasuki _review corner~_

**Ika . zordick **— gak akan pisahin KiHyun kok. u.u paling buat mereka makin galau aja kok. #eh

**ame chocho Shawol **— yang ini _update_nya bahkan lebih lambat dari ddangkoma. xD. Di sini YeRy masih dikit juga, fokus ke pair lain dulu aja ya. xD #plak. Tadinya mau _upadate _ini buru-buru kok, tapi malah jadi ngaret satu setengah bulan lebih, _mian._ u.u

**Fujo-tan males log in — **_update_nya lebih ngaret dari waktu yang saya janjikan, haha. =.=a #ketawamiris.

**Kyuki Yanagihita** — Kasian kan yang ditinggal sama yang dicintai biar satu kamar aja. -.-d #eh. Eh? Aku juga gak tau. xD #plak. Kibum-_oppa _kalau ngamuk bayangin aja, kalau dibikin _part_nya di sini, ntar malah pindah _rate _ini fic jadi lebih naik. -.-

**Riana dewi — **halo juga, _chingu_. _Gomawo _udah sempetin baca. :) Lagi pengen ganti suasana dengan bikin YeRy, walau ZhouRy agak nyempil di sini. Masih ngegalau kok. _Couple_nya bakal terus ini kok. :)

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo **— KiHyun udah pasti gak akan putus kok. xD #malahngasihspoiler. Entahlah, saya juga gak tau mochi mau dijodohin sama siapa. :Da #plak. Buat nasib Sungmin dan Siwon, liat beberapa _chapter _lagi aja. :D

**Seo Shin Young — **Hiatusnya gak lama sih, cuma _update _ff ini yang lama, _mian. Gomawo _buat doanya, _chingu_. :D

**Estty — **udah dilanjut, _mian _kelamaan. m(_ _)m

**Andikadwiprasetyo8 — **udah diupdate, chingu~

.

.

Oke, sekian dari saya. Saya bakal _update _semua fic saya yang _in-progress _setelah beres ujian. :D. Ini update saya yang terakhir di tengah ujian. Jadi, _chingu, _tunggu saya dua minggu lagi. xD #siapalo.

Dan setelah _update _itu, saya akan hiatus sampai ulang tahun Yesung-_oppa._ Dan akan _comeback _dengan update-an dan beberapa fic baru. xD. Atau dengan kata lain, sampai saya beres mudik aja, _ne_? =..=d Saya pengen lepas dari laptop dulu masalahnya. #plak.

_See you two weeks later~ Pai pai~ :D_

.

_~Praise Youth and It will Prosper~_

.

**Sign**

—**Rin—**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

—**Flavored of Love****—**

**(Sekuel of Two Faced Lovers)**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 5****/****8**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****YeRy (Yesung x Henry) – KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight ****ZhouRy, ****ZhouWook, HanChul, KangTeuk, KyuMin, WonMin, dll.**

**Genre: Romance – ****Friendship**** – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Inspired by Utada Hikaru – Flavored ****of Love**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-a****i, crack pair, OOC, misstypo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Pintu berwarna putih, sama seperti pintu-pintu lain di asrama ini dengan nomor 29B tergantung di depannya. Satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua ini yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang setelah kamar milik Yesung kini memiliki tambahan penghuni baru. _Namja _berwajah lembut itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika lama ia mengetuk namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Minimal kalau tidak dibukakan, ada teriakan atau apalah yang mengindikasikan kalau kamar ini masih memiliki penghuni—kecuali kalau sang penghuni sedang tidur maka ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Siwon-_ah_? Kau di dalam?"

Leeteuk semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Tak ada jawaban. Lagipula pintunya terkunci. Apa anak itu sedang pergi? Atau malah tertidur dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya? _Namja _tertua itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Opsi kedua itu mustahil. Siwon itu bukan Yesung atau Kyuhyun yang punya hobi tidur sambil memasang _earphone_.

_Namja _itu membalikkan badannya, menatap Sungmin yang menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Masa sih?

Heran—dan penasaran. Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa lagi ini? Apa cuma perasaannya saja atau memang rata-rata penghuni baru asrama nomor dua ini selalu terasa aneh. Terasa, bukan terlihat. Kalau yang terlihat sih semua penghuni asrama ini memang aneh tanpa kecuali—dan kadangkala malah membuatnya kadang harus mengelus dadanya kalau-kalau anak-anak asuhannya itu membuat masalah.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?"

Sungmin tersentak. _Namja _manis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Apa anak ini mengalami sesuatu yang buruk di hari pertama sekolahnya di tempat ini, mengingat para siswa di sekolah ini masuk kategori agak tidak normal—dan hobi mengganggu, terutama pada murid baru...

"A... _n-nde..._ _gwaenchana_... kurasa..."

Jawaban yang aneh. Namun Leeteuk tidak punya hak sedikit pun untuk memaksanya memberitahunya. Tidak, kecuali yang bersangkutan memang memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada dirinya. Itu tidak masalah, ia justru senang. Setidaknya keberadaannya lebih terasa berguna, daripada hanya sekedar berstatus sebagai penjaga asrama saja.

Sementara Sungmin…

_Namja _itu menatap tidak percaya pada pintu di depannya. 29B. Lalu terlebih lagi… Siwon? Bukannya ini terlalu pas untuk disebut kebetulan? Ia baru bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksud sekali—itu juga bukan pertemuan dengan kesan yang baik... atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya. Dan kini... mereka dipertemukan kembali. Bahkan yang lebih terasa tidak mungkinnya, mereka satu kamar.

"_Mianhae_... kurasa Siwon-_ah _sedang keluar. Dan kurasa tidak sopan kalau kita masuk kamar ini—walau ini juga sebenarnya sudah menjadi kamarmu juga—kalau orang itu tidak ada. Jadi... mau menunggunya? Kurasa ia tidak akan terlalu lama..." Leeteuk menatap Sungmin. Rasanya agak _familiar_. Ia memang tidak pernah bertemu denngannya, berani sumpah bahkan kalau pun Lee Hyukjae tiba-tiba menjadi seme Lee Donghae. Hanya saja… rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah ini…

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "_Ne_, _gwaenchana… hyung... _kurasa tidak masalah kalau hanya menunggunya…"

"_Arraseo_... kita ke bawah, _ne_? Kurasa itu jauh lebih baik daripada diam di tempat ini..."

.

.

Kyuhyun masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kali ini sumber kekesalannya bertambah. Selain karena Kibum yang masih belum memberinya izin untuk masuk kamar, kini ia malah terjebak di kamar pasangan paling aneh di asrama ini tapi herannya sangat cocok. Yang satu lembut—contoh seorang hyung yang baik bagi semua dongsaeng di asrama ini selain Leeteuk mengingat ia salah satu yang paling tua di gedung ini. Yang satunya lagi sangar—tipe yang akan sangat ia hindari dan sebisa mungkin jangan mencari masalah dengannya. Wajah boleh cantik bak seorang _yeoja _tapi dalamnya siapa yang tahu.

Dan yang menjadi masalah bagi Kyuhyun saat ini adalah…

Mereka terlalu mesra. Kalau begini mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia mengungsi ke kamar Changmin atau Henry saja sekalian, kalau hanya dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang membuatnya mual dan iri di saat yang bersamaan…

Ng… tunggu… Henry? Ah, benar juga… bukannya tadi ia ke kelas Hankyung untuk menanyakan hal ini? Gara-gara insiden pelukan itu ia malah jadi melupakan tujuan awalnya itu.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hankyung-_hyung_…"

Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, _waeyo_?"

"Ng…" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Ini bukan masalahnya dan kalau ia menanyakannya itu sama saja kalau ia sedang ikut campur urusan orang lain dan itu… sangat tidak sopan… walau ia bukan termasuk orang yang sopan sebenarnya…

Heechul yang melihat itu segera berdiri, merasa kalau ini bukan urusannya. "Aku keluar dulu _ne_…"

Detik berikutnya Heechul segera keluar kamar. Apapun yang akan dibicarakan kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun bukan urusannya. Lagipula ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya, terutama pada penghuni kamar di sebelah yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan waktu berduaan dengan sang kekasih karena kehadiran Kyuhyun di kamarnya.

Hankyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi?"

"Soal Henry… apa _gege _ tahu sesuatu? Hari ini rasanya ada yang aneh dengannya… kurasa ia jadi agak pendiam…"

_Namja _China itu terdiam, tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal itu. Di luar dugaannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kyuhyun akan memperhatikan hal itu—dimana ia ragu kalau Yesung juga akan menyadarinya. Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berteman baik dengan Henry—walau mungkin mereka belum terlalu lama bersama. Dan berhubung Kyuhyun sulit untuk dekat dengan seseorang kecuali dengan Changmin, lalu kini dengan Henry, hal yang wajar kalau anak ini mengkhawatirkannya—walau ia yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menunjukkan sisinya yang satu ini di hadapan yang bersangkutan.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Henry sudah memintanya untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, sampai ia sendiri siap untuk mengatakannya terutama pada Yesung. Masalahnya, sampai kapan?

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan surat yang diterima Mochi China kemarin?"

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku benar kan, _hyung_?"

Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau begini, bukannya sudah tidak ada gunannya lagi tetap diam. Toh Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya walau bukan secara detail.

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada gunanya aku tetap diam. Tapi satu hal… berjanjilah untuk diam sampai Henly sendiri yang memang berniat untuk menceritakannya…"

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

Changmin memasuki gedung asrama nomor dua sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Tertidur di perpustakaan dengan posisi duduk bukan hal yang baik untuk pinggangnya. Dan tiga jam tertidur adalah yang sangat buruk. Bisa-bisa pinggangnya benar-benar tidak bisa diluruskan kalau seperti itu.

_Namja _bertubuh layaknya tiang listrik itu menghentikan langkahnya di ruang tengah. Memandangi satu persatu manusia-manusia yang masih hidup di sana. Ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, duduk agak dekat dengan Leeteuk. Yah, ia tidak begitu peduli, toh mungkin ia hanya murid baru yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh sebagian besar siswa di sini. Apa anehnya? Bukannya sudah biasa kalau ada murid baru—walau anehnya datang tepat di penghujung semester…

"Ah…"

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu _sunbae_nya. Bukan orang yang begitu dicarinya saat ini, tapi setidaknya orang ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang benar-benar dicarinya.

"Yesung-_hyung_…" Changmin memegang bahu Yesung sambil mengguncangnya pelan. _Sunbae_nya ini tertidur, ia tahu itu. Ditambah dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya, jelas kalau hanya memanggilnya saja itu adalah hal paling sia-sia yang bisa dilakukannya. Membuang tenaga tidak perlu, sementara sang objek belum tentu mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_…"

Changmin agak mengeraskan _volume _suaranya, ketika dilihatnya tidak ada respon yang berarti dari _sunbae_nya itu. Sedikit menyebalkan rasanya, kenapa juga orang-orang yang menyukai musik itu rata-rata senang tidur sambil mendengarkan musik? Merepotkan ketika akan ada seseorang yang ingin membangunkannya. Ia saja tidak sampai seperti itu—walau mungkin juga agak sulit untuk dibangunkan. Tapi setidaknya Taemin tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan membangunkannya selama mereka sekamar satu semester ini.

Yesung menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, sedikit terganggu dengan sentuhan di bahunya itu. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap pelan, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang langsung menyergap. Yesung menoleh ke sampingnya, dilihatnya Changmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, tetap setia menanti Yesung untuk bangun—walau sebenarnya hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti dilakukannya. Hanya saja… kalau saja saat ini ia tidak sedang memegang benda yang bukan miliknya, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot menunggu Yesung untuk bangun.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yesung—sebenarnya masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia melepas _earphone _yang menempel di telinganya perlahan.

"_Hyung _satu kamar dengan _namja _China manis itu kan?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin, yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Ayolah, memangnya siapa lagi _namja _China—berwajah manis sebagai tambahannya—yang saat ini sekamar dengannya? Lagipula jumlah siswa asal China di asrama ini tidak begitu banyak, tiga orang lebih tepatnya.

Tapi...

Manis?

Baiklah, ia sadar akan hal itu, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan saling kenal dengan baik. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah menyadari hal itu di pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Hanya saja… menyebutnya manis di hadapan kekasihnya itu bukannya… agak frontal? Walau mungkin Changmin mengatakannya tanpa sengaja…

"_Nde_, lalu?" Tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja…

Changmin merogoh saku blazernya, mengeluarkan secarik amplop yang tadi ia temukan lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

Yesung menerima benda itu sambil menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, bingung. "Ini...?"

"Di situ ada nama kekasihmu, _hyung_. Jadi kupikir itu miliknya. Sudah ya, _hyung_, aku ke kamarku dulu…"

Changmin bergegas pergi dari tempat itu, ingin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk di kamarnya sambil menanti waktunya makan malam. Setidaknya ia sudah melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yesung memandangi amplop putih di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. Baru kali ini ia melihat benda ini. Penasaran, namun ia masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak membuka benda itu dan melihat isinya. Tidak sopan, lagipula itu mengganggu privasi orang lain.

_Namja _bermata sipit itu membalikkan posisi amplop itu hingga alamat pengirimnya terlihat dengan jelas. Dan kedua matanya seketika membulat tatkala membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tertera di sana…

"_Mwo_? Canada?"

.

.

Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar miliknya dan Hankyung dengan sabar—atau setidaknya berusaha untuk sabar. Ia bukan penyabar, lebih ke arah bertemperamen, buktinya ia pernah memukul jatuh Zhou Mi ketika ia benar-benar merasa kesal pada _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu.

Ia bukan Leeteuk, bukan pula Yesung yang setidaknya masih bisa menahan emosinya ketika benar-benar merasa kesal. Hanya saja untuk kali ini ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggedor pintu di hadapannya dan memanggil sang penghuni untuk segera membukakan pintu untuknya, atau ia akan ketahuan oleh dua orang di kamarnya kalau ia sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu…

Ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara pasangan yang hanya terpaut satu tahun itu. Lebih tepatnya menebak, namun tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditebak sebenarnya. Kesalahpahaman. Jelas itu yang terjadi. Dan penyebabnya… apalagi kalau bukan masalah Kyuhyun yang dipeluk oleh Lee Sungmin, mantan kekasihnya.

Dan berhubung Kyuhyun tidak akan diberi kesempatan oleh _namja _es itu untuk menjelaskannya, Heechul memutuskan akan lebih baik kalau ada orang lain yang membantu mereka dan ia bisa kembali mendapatkan privasinya dengan sang kekasih…

"Kibummie, buka pintunya. Ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan denganmu…"

.

.

Yesung memasukkan kembali selembar kertas—surat yang ditujukan untuk Henry—dengan pikiran kalut. Rasa penasaran membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuka amplop itu—yang kebetulan baiknya adalah sudah dalam keadaan terbuka jadi ia tidak perlu merobeknya—dan membaca isinya.

Ia meletakkan amplop tersebut di atas meja. Tak ada niat baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu atau sekedar beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya.

Apa yang tertulis di sana sudah cukup untuk membuat _mood_nya yang tadinya _down_, menjadi lebih _down _lagi.

_Canada_? Akhir semester ini? Bukannya itu bahkan hanya tinggal satu bulan lebih sedikit? Itu… terlalu cepat kan? Terlalu cepat untuk hubungan mereka yang bahkan hanya baru berjalan beberapa minggu…

Ah, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah…

Kenapa Henry tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?

Yesung tersentak. Bukannya tadi pagi ia melihat Hankyung pergi bersama anak itu—dan kelihatannya akan membicarakan sesuatu?

Benar juga, kalau mau bertanya—itupun jika ia belum berani menanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan—harusnya ia pergi ke tempat Hankyung.

_Namja _bersuara emas itu segera beranjak, meninggalkan ruang tengah yang hanya berisikan beberapa orang itu dan bergegas menuju lantai tiga. Harusnya _namja _itu sedang berada di kamarnya… semoga saja…

.

.

Kibum memandangi Heechul yang duduk di hadapannya. Setelah perjuangan selama kurang lebih setengah jam—berdiri di depan pintu kamar salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangannya di sekolah ini dan mengetuk pintu dengan pelan—akhirnya pintu tersebut dibukakan. _Dongsaeng_nya itu memang keras kepala, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja tidak menyangka kalau ia akan sangat keras kepala seperti itu.

"Jadi?"

Heechul mendesah pelan, adakalanya ia merutuki kebiasaan Kibum yang sangat irit bicara seperti ini, membuatnya tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Bukannya ia orang yang hobi berbasa-basi, hanya saja menjelaskan hal ini jelas membutuhkan persiapan—terutama kalau yang diajak bicara adalah seorang Kim Kibum.

"Baiklah, pertama, bisa tolong jelaskan alasanmu tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun masuk kamar—" _Dan malah membuatnya jadi nyasar di kamarku dan Hannie_…

Kibum diam, entah memikirkan bagaimana menjawabnya, atau ada hal yang lain… yah siapa yang tahu…

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_…"

Dan sebaris kalimat—hanya tiga kata sebenarnya—cukup membuat Kim Heechul langsung merasa kesal. _Sabar, Kim Heechul_…

"Apa gara-gara kejadian tadi siang di kelasku?" Lebih baik langsung pada intinya daripada berbasa-basi tapi harus dibuat kesal...

Kibum kembali diam, kali ini lebih lama dari yang tadi. Dan Heechul hanya bisa menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu—walau mengingat bagaimana sifat Kibum yang biasanya ia sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya—

"Bukan urusanmu, hyung…"

—sudah ia duga.

"_Mwo_? _Y-yaa, _Kim Kibum—"

"Kalau _hyung _sudah selesai di sini, _hyung _bisa keluar kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri—setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar tenang. Kalau aku menemui Kyunnie sekarang, aku khawatir kalau aku justru malah akan menyakitinya..."

Heechul hanya bisa diam. Jadi bukan karena marah, tapi lebih kepada untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri...

"_Hyung_… _jebal_…"

"_Arraseo_…"

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian ia beranjak pergi, keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat pun. Yah, itu lebih baik karena ia sendiri justru bingung mau mengatakan apa...

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia memandangi langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga dengan gradasi keunguan—menandakan senja sebentar lagi berakhir dan malam pun akan tiba. Yah, saat ini ia sedang berada di atap, tempat yang biasanya menjadi tempat favorit _hyung_nya.

Sesekali kedua iris gelapnya beralih pada ponselnya, berharap ada yang menghubunginya, entah itu Kibum, Henry atau bahkan Yesung sekalipun—walau ia lebih berharap justru Kibum lah yang menghubunginya. Ponsel _namjachingu_nya itu mati, dan ia tidak mendengarkannya ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kibum bisa semarah ini, bahkan mendiamkannya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Padahal dulu, walau semarah apapun Kibum pada dirinya, kekasihnya itu tidak akan sampai mendiamkannya seperti ini.

"Aish… kalau Kibum-_hyung _jadi membenciku, lalu aku bagaimana…?"

Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tanpa disadarinya—dan tak sempat ia cegah—air mata mengaliri kedua pipi semi-pucatnya.

"Kibum-_hyung_…"

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Heechul mengintipnya di balik pintu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu segera beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Aigoo_, sebelum ini Henry, sekarang malah Kyuhyun… Kalau Jongwoon sampai tahu bisa bahaya…"

.

.

Henry memasuki asrama nomor dua perlahan dengan langkah lesu—seorang diri. Zhou Mi—setelah pertemuan mereka di taman tadi—malah pergi entah kemana. Yah, bagus sih, kalau sampai Yesung melihatnya berdua dengan Zhou Mi, entah apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ketika memasuki ruang tengah. Agak tersentak ketika dilihatnya satu orang yang tidak dikenalnya. _Murid baru_, eoh_?_

Henry langsung mendekati salah satu meja di pojok—tempat dimana Yesung tadi tertidur dan masih berada di sana. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya—kalau tidak secepatnya, ia khawatir kalau ia justru semakin tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya…

"_Gege_…"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya agak membulat ketika dilihatnya siapa yang memanggilnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengubah kembali raut wajahnya—menatap tajam ke arah Henry.

Henry yang menyadari itu hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. _Wae?_

Yesung menyodorkan amplop yang sedari tadi ia pegang—dan satu-satunya benda yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. "Ini milikmu kan?"

_Namja _China berpipi _chubby _itu membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari apa yang tengah disodorkan _namjachingu_nya itu padanya. Jelas lah, ia tidak mungkin tidak mengenali benda itu—benda yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya sejak ia menerimanya. Masalahnya adalah… kenapa bisa ada di tangan Yesung?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ikut denganku."

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **kapan ya terakhir kali saya update ff ini? :'D *kabur* _mianhae_, _mood _saya mendadak ilang buat ff ini dan baru dapet lagi sekarang. Itu juga karena baca berulang kali review dari para reader. :') Ada yang masih inget ff ini? :)

Oke, mari ke review:

**Prass97** – mianhae, baru bisa diupdate sekarang. m(_ _)m

**KyuKi Yanagishita **– chap ini makin pendek lho. u.u *plak Heechul udah muncul kok di sini. ;)

**Ika. Zordick **– iya nih, di sini malah sampai Kyu nangis. ;)

**Someone **– gak tega kalau sampai kayak gitu, tapi dipertimbangin deh. ._.

**EviLisa2101**– KiHyun chap depan ya. Di sini Kyu masih menggalau dulu. xD *plak

**idez l'v hallyu**** – **gak akan kok, ini bakalan happy end buat semua couple yang emang dari awal udah pada jadian cuma prosesnya aja yang dibikin lama. ;)

**Raihan – **KiHyun gak bakalan pisah kok. Yah, tergantung moodnya Kibum kayak gimana dulu. *eh Nasib mochi…? Chap depan deh…

**Han Yi-Xia **– ne, _gwaenchana_. :) dan makasih karena udah baca ff ini. Ini udah dilanjutkan kok, semoga puas. ^^

**Park Hyora **– hehe gapapa. ^^ MinKyu? O.o Moga dapet idenya deh. ._.

**Guest **– KiHyun gak bakalan putus kok. ;)

.

Oke, makasih buat yang udah review. Syukur-syukur ada yang masih inget. -.-v See you later~ Setelah ini saya fokus dulu ke "Mine and Yours" chapter 6. Karena jujur, bikin NC itu susah. -.- Tapi diusahain ini juga cepet update… ._.

So, see you next time~ ;)

.

_BEST REGARDS_

—_**RIN—**_

_**.**_


End file.
